


Sweetheart

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dog Shapeshifter Park Jimin, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Little Space, Honestly a lot of bad shit is implied in this story, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, I don't know if any of it will be explicit, I will update tags as I go, Implicit sexual age play, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Let me know of any tags you think of, Many mentions of abuse, Mental Health Issues, Only at the start of each part tho, Rescue of abused hybrids, human reader, little jungkook, shapeshifter Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Jeongguk didn’t understand what was happening.Why he was being dragged away from his special room by people he didn’t know?Who were they?Where was Hyungie?Why would no-one answer his questions? It was rude not to answer!Hyungie taught him that.He just wanted to go back to his special room and wait for his hyungie as he did every day; like a good boy.Your heart ached as you watched the bunny boy being forcefully moved from the maze of a house and to the back of the awaiting ambulance.He didn’t seem to understand that the man he kept calling for wasn’t coming. That the “Hyungie” he so desperately pleaded for had never been the man that he thought he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story will contain some potentially very triggering material. I have no idea to which depths any description will go or if it will stay implied throughout.  
So please do not read if you are triggered by abuse, I would hate to accidentally trigger anyone. Your health and safety comes before my view count.
> 
> If you think you might be able to read but want to double check anything specific, message me privately on Tumblr ( @shimmyshimmyfukmeup ) or Twitter ( @kpopsgirl ) so we can discuss if the story should be safe for you to read.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)

_ “My special little boy!” Jeongguk lit up at the sound of his Hyungie’s voice. _

_ He scrambled to sit up on the large bed, pulling down his brand new frilly pink babydoll to cover the fact he hadn’t put on any panties. He knew Hyungie liked it when he didn’t wear panties, but it had to be a surprise! _

  
  


_ “Hyungie!” Jeongguk chirped, lifting his hands up towards the much older man. Hyungie gave him a peck on the forehead as he sat beside the bunny hybrid who cooed and nuzzled his shoulder, trying to rub his scent all over his Hyungie, not liking when he came back smelling like other people. _

  
  


_ “I see my special little boy is wearing the new clothes Hyungie bought for him.” He hummed, finger running over one of the thin straps on Jeongguk’s shoulder. _

_ “Show Hyungie then, little one.” Jeongguk immediately clambered off of the tall bed to stand on the floor before Hyungie and did a little twirl, giggling as the room span around him, like the time Hyungie took him to the fairground and he got to ride on the dancing horses that went round and round and rou- _

_ “Such a pretty little boy. Hyungie’s pretty boy, aren’t you, little one?” Jeongguk nodded enthusiastically as he stood still, fingers gripping the hem of the babydoll. “Let me see how that pretty little cock of yours looks in your new panties.” Jeongguk blushed and lifted the hem up to his stomach. _

_ “Oh, is my little boy being naughty today?” He tutted teasingly. _

  
  


_ “Nu-uh! Gukkie isn’t naughty! Gukkie is a good boy! Gukkie is a good boy for Hyungie!” _

  
  


_ “Do good boys talk back, little one?” Jeongguk whimpered under his Hyungie’s stern gaze and lowered his own eyes as he took a step back. _

_ “And where are your ears today, little one?” _

  
  


_ “Gukkie kept laying on them, they’re too big and floppy for Gukkie, Hyungie.” _

  
  


_ “I thought you like big things, little one? You always love my big cock.” Jeongguk flushed. _

_ “You know I like the ears, little one, come on, don’t be shy for Hyungie. Be a good boy for Hyungie.” _

  
  


_ Jeongguk nibbled on his lip, he really didn’t like his bunny bits but Hyungie did. Gukkie was always good for Hyungie. _

_ Jeongguk closed his eyes and focused, withholding the whine at the uncomfortable ache as floppy grey bunny ears popped from the top of his head and his round little cottontail found its rightful home at the base of his spine. _

_ He peeked open his eyes to find Hyungie’s eyes already stuck to the grey lengths upon his head, darkness swirling in his eyes. _

  
  


_ “Ah, there’s my pretty little bunny, come here, little one, come get Hyungie’s cock ready for his little boy to bounce on.” _

  
  


_ Jeongguk ran over and dropped to his knees in front of him. _

_ After all, he was his Hyungie’s good boy. _

  
  


~*~

With a start, Jeongguk jolted awake to sit upright. Something wasn’t right, his whole body felt wrong. Before he was even fully awake he could tell he wasn’t in his bed. Through sleepy eyes, he stared at the bed surrounding him wondering where his own bed was.

  
  


You watched on from your place at the side of the room, hands placed either side of you on the edge of the dressing-table that you were leaning against. 

The <strike>kid</strike> young man in front of you was clearly disoriented but you had expected that much. Most that your company saved tended to be thoroughly confused and scared when they woke up; it was standard practise to have an agent watch them all hours around the clock from the moment they arrived at the facility to reassure them when they awoke, whenever that may be. 

Usually, agents would switch out every few hours so no-one lost focus after being stuck in a room for hours on end with an unconscious stranger. But you took up every single shift to watch Jeongguk. 

The way you found Jeongguk; in that room, wearing those outfits, in that headspace, it made you feel something, something that made you want to personally make sure he was okay when he woke, and possibly for even longer after that.

Luckily, you were the lead on his case so you could pretty much assign yourself whichever role you wanted and no-one could say otherwise. Jeongguk was your responsibility the second you took the job and you wanted to see that through even more than you usually would.

  
  


To your surprise, when Jeongguk finally spotted you to the side of the small room, he didn’t freak out like a lot of people did upon finding an agent, a_ stranger _ watching them sleep.

  
  


“Are you Gukkie’s new friend?” Were the first words he spoke to you, not at all put out by the unfamiliar person. 

At first, he had been worried but then he realised that it was a game! Hyungie had played lots of games with him! 

Gukkie liked games.

And he even had a new friend to play with! 

  
  


“Friend?” You repeated dumbly, surprised by the question.

  
  


“Are we going to play together?” You tilted your head curiously but left him to keep talking, he looked like he had a lot to say. “Hyungie taught Gukkie a lot of games! Gukkie is good at games! What games do you like? Gukkie likes the one where Hyungie brings new friends to watch us play! Gukkie likes people watching Gukkie be good for Hyungie.” 

  
  


“Oh,” You realised then that your fears had been correct. Jeongguk had been through an awful lot, forced into a headspace where he was made to believe he wasn’t being taken advantage of, that he wasn’t being abused. 

It was a lot worse than any of you had prepared for. 

You made a mental note to introduce Jeongguk to your first ever rescue, a man you had grown to love and took into your own home to look after understanding you had both grown attached over the year of care you gave him at the facility.

  
  


“How about we play a different kind of game, yeah?” You suggested, pushing off of the table to walk over to him carefully. He didn’t even flinch, already trusting you. Good for you but so incredibly bad for him to trust anyone that easily. Fortunately for Jeongguk you only had the very best intentions in mind for him.

  
  


“What kind of game? Will Gukkie know it?” 

  
  


“I’m not sure. It’s called Questions,” Jeongguk tilted his head in an adorably bewildered way. You smiled softly at him, he truly was precious. “It’s a game to help us get to know each other, what do you say to that, Jeongguk?” He turned up his nose in distaste. “No? You don’t want to play that?” 

  
  


“Gukkie doesn’t like that name, it’s yucky,” He stuck his tongue out to further show his disgust. 

  
  


“Ah, I see, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. What should I call you, then?” 

  
  


“Hmm, Gukkie likes being called...Baby,” He flushed at the pet name he himself suggested.

  
  


“Ah I’m sorry, sweetheart but I can’t call you that, it’s an intimate name. Only special people should call you such things, understand?” 

  
  


“Hyungie does, Hyungie is special.” You didn’t answer. Jeongguk stared down at the sheet over his legs as he fiddled with it, human ears tinting pink. 

You had noticed that during the time he slept, his bunny ears shrunk until they were no more. You knew hybrids could shift parts of their bodies- tails and ears mostly- due to the shapeshifter DNA within them but you had never seen it happen before your eyes like that. 

  
  


“Gukkie liked what you just called him- sweetheart. Can you call Gukkie that?” 

  
  


“Huh? Oh, I hadn’t even realised I had but okay, if that’s what will make you happy and comfortable, Sweetheart it is.” Jeongguk looked up at you and flashed you a happy smile. 

“Do you see how I just asked what you want to be called and you taught me?” Jeongguk nodded. “That’s how to play Questions.” 

  
  


“Oh...I don’t know, it doesn’t sound very fun,” He scrunched up his nose with uncertainty. 

  
  


“Ah, but how are we going to become friends if we don’t know things about each other, Sweetheart?” His bottom lip stuck out slightly, a barely-there pout as he pondered your words. 

  
  


“Can I ask things too?” You nodded. “What should Gukkie call you?” 

  
  


“My name is Y/N.” He mumbled your name to himself, searing it to his mind. 

  
  


“Are you my Noona?” You nodded and he smiled widely. “Gukkie’s never had a Noona before!” You couldn’t help but smile as he bounced excitedly. “Ah, my Noona!” He clapped happily. “Noona’s turn to ask!” 

  
  


“You want to play?” He nodded, a lot more subdued but still nodded. “How about after this, we’ll play a game that you want to?” 

  
  


“Okay! Hyungie never lets Gukkie pick,” he sulked. 

  
  


“Do you remember how you met him, Sweetheart?” He nodded, enthusiastically at first but it slowed until he was motionless, eyebrows knitted together as he searched his mind but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t remember how he met the man.

You noticed the fear beginning to surface in his deep brown eyes and decided to save him before things went south fast. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart, I forget things too. It’s nothing to worry about. How about you ask me a question and we’ll come back to that another day, okay?” Jeongguk looked at you for a minute, that same painfully lost expression on his face before it suddenly dropped and he smiled brightly as if he had never been upset. 

  
  


“Hmm, what’s Noona’s favourite food?” 

  
  


“Ah, my favourite food?” You sucked in a breath as you thought, considering your options before looking at him with a cheeky smile. 

“I shouldn’t say this but I really love chocolate cake.” Jeongguk giggled and bounced excitedly.

  
  


“Gukkie too! Gukkie too!” He exclaimed, overjoyed you shared his love for chocolate cake. “But Hyungie says I can’t eat too much of it or I’ll get fat and nobody likes fat little boys.” Your lips twitched, trying to turn downwards but you refused to let them, you didn’t want to ruin Jeongguk’s good mood. 

“Hyungie makes me eat lots of veggies because Gukkie is a bunny boy,”

  
  


“Veggies are good too,” You insisted with a firm nod “You need lots of veggies to get big and strong.” 

  
  


“Hyungie said nobody likes strong little boys. Strong little boys aren’t sexy.” He spoke as if it were a fact. 

  
  


“Sweetheart, you can be as strong as you like. So long as you like your body and you are healthy, nothing else matters. No-one else can tell you how you should look or feel. You are your own person.” He stared at you as if he had never heard such words put together in such a way, that he wasn’t aware that such a formation was possible.

  
  


“But Hyungie…” 

  
  


“Do you want to be a strong boy, Sweetheart? Want to eat cake and chocolate and be happy?” Jeongguk hesitated but allowed his head to move in a barely noticeable nod. “Then stop worrying about what he thinks and worry about what you think.” 

  
  


“What Gukkie thinks?” You nodded. Jeongguk went into thought for a minute before looking up at you with determination. “Gukkie wants to play a different game now, Noona said Gukkie can pick.” 

  
  


“Okay, but we’ll play Questions another day, okay?” He nodded in agreement. “Okay Sweetheart, what do you want to play?” 

Suddenly lips were on yours and you squeaked in surprise before leaning back. Jeongguk just scrambled onto your lap to try to reattach his lips to yours. 

“Sweetheart, stop.” You didn’t want to lace the authority into your tone but had a feeling that if you didn’t, Jeongguk wouldn’t listen. He whimpered and curled up into himself where he perched on your lap.

  
  


“Did Gukkie do bad? Hyungie doesn’t give kisses so Gukkie doesn’t know how. Gukkie just wants to play kisses with Noona.” 

  
  


“Sweetheart, you can’t kiss someone without their consent.” You announced carefully, not wanting to upset the young man on your lap. 

  
  


“Consent?” He mimicked, looking up at you. “What’s consent, Noona? Is that a toy?”

  
  


“No, Sweetheart, consent is when someone gives permission. You know permission, right?” 

  
  


“Yeah, Hyungie said Gukkie can’t leave Gukkie’s room without permission,” Suddenly his eyes blew wide and panic flashed in them. “Gukkie didn’t get permission to leave!” 

  
  


“Hey hey hey,” You rushed before he could actually start to freak out “It’s okay, you’re allowed to be here, Noona has given you permission to be here, okay Sweetheart?” Jeongguk calmed instantly and nodded in relief. It really concerned you how much he trusted you already. You could have been someone planning to seriously hurt him, damage him further than he already was.

  
  


“Gukkie doesn’t have permission to kiss Noona?” You shook your head. “Oh...” He frowned, thinking of other games to play. 

“Oh! Gukkie can put on a show for Noona!” He jumped up and started to untie the string of the jogging bottoms he wore. 

  
  


“Ah! No!” You scrambled up to take his hands into your own. Even though he was half a head taller than you, it really didn’t feel as if he was the bigger one as he stood there before you. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you to do any of those kinds of things. Let’s keep clothes on and lips to ourselves, hm?” 

  
  


“Hands?” He offered, reaching suspiciously low towards you. Luckily you still hand his hand in yours so you stopped his movement. 

“Why won’t Noona let Gukkie play?” He pouted. 

  
  


“You need consent to touch people like that.” 

  
  


“Gukkie doesn’t have permission to touch Noona?” You shook your head and he slumped, lips turning down. “Gukkie wants to make Noona feel good.” 

  
  


“You don’t have to make everyone feel good, Sweetheart.” There was a knock at the door that honestly, you were a little grateful for. “Sit down, let me see who that is, hm?” Jeongguk nodded obediently and sat back on his bed, pulling the blanket up around his body.

  
  


On the other side of the door was the facilities psychologist, Kim Namjoon.

“Wait, Y/N?” He mumbled surprised when you opened the door just enough to peer outside. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be writing your report of the rescue?” 

  
  


“I’ve already done that,” You waved a hand dismissively. 

  
  


“Of course you have,” He chuckled. “Our best agent.” He teased making you whine and reach out to shove him gently. 

“Is Jeongguk up?” You nodded and made a motion with your finger to signal him to wait. He nodded in understanding, realising you wanted to warn your new rescue. 

  
  


Jeongguk shuffled closer to you when you perched on the edge of the bed to talk to him. 

“There’s someone here to see you, he’s a very nice man-” 

  
  


“New friend?” 

  
  


“Yes, a new friend,” you smiled softly, knowing already that Jeongguk needed to be introduced to new people with the term “friend” to feel comfortable. You assumed it had been ingrained into him at that hell house.

“I’ll call him in.” You turned towards the door that Namjoon was peeking through. With a flick of your wrist, he entered the space and shut the door behind him, a friendly smile on his features making his dimples appear. 

“Sweetheart-” Namjoon barely responded to the name knowing it must’ve served a purpose “This is a new friend, Dr Kim Namjoon.” 

  
  


“Oh wow! A doctor!” Jeongguk bounced a little bit with excitement. “That’s so cool!” 

  
  


“It is,” Namjoon chuckled and moved closer, mentally taking note that Jeongguk wasn’t at all afraid even though he should’ve been very very wary of new people after everything he had been through.

“I’m a special kind of doctor.” Jeongguk’s eyes were full of awe and interest so Namjoon continued. “I’m a psychologist. Do you know what that means?” 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


“It means I specialise in the mind.” Jeongguk tilted his head confusedly. “People can get lots of illnesses of the mind and my job here is to make sure our pa-friends here are happy and mentally healthy.” 

  
  


“Oh. Are you going to see if Gukkie is healthy?” 

  
  


“I am, but not today, it’s your first day in a new place. I’ll give you a check-up in a few days. I just wanted to come and meet you today, so you know who I am.” 

  
  


“Oh, okay,” 

  
  


“Okay, I have some work to do but I’ll see you around, Jeongguk.” 

  
  


“He doesn’t like being called that,” You explained at Namjoon’s quizzical face upon seeing Jeongguk’s reaction to being called his name.

  
  


“Ah, Sweetheart,” Namjoon realised then looked at Jeongguk with a warm smile. “What should I call you then?” 

  
  


“Sweetheart,” Jeongguk confirmed with a determined nod. Namjoon chuckled but didn’t argue.

  
  


“Okay, Sweetheart. It was nice to meet you, we’ll talk again soon.” Namjoon turned his attention to you then. He gave you a meaningful look, one you replied to with a heartbroken one of your own. He smiled softly, reassuringly then left silently. 

  
  


“Noona, Gukkie is thirsty.” Jeongguk suddenly announced.

  
  


“What would you like to drink?” 

  
  


“Banana milk, can Gukkie have banana milk please Noona? Gukkie promises to be a good boy and not spill it.” 

  
  


“Of course you can, Sweetheart.” You got up and smiled down at him. “Why don’t you take a look at the bathroom, your bladder must be pretty full, you’ve been asleep for a long time.” 

  
  


“Gukkie does need potty,” He admitted, cheeks pink. 

  
  


“Why didn’t you say?” You walked over to the door by the foot of his bed and opened it. “This is your bathroom, Sweetheart, you can use it whenever you want, okay?” Jeongguk nodded and got to his feet, shuffling along to enter the small bathroom. 

“I’m going to go get your milk and something for you to eat, I won’t be long.” Jeongguk looked a little heartbroken and whined slightly at your words but you didn’t let it get to you. You were a professional after all. “I’ll be right back.” You made sure to grab your folder and pens from the dressing table before leaving the room. 

Only a few steps away you stopped to press your back against the wall and let out a heavy breath.

  
  


Jeongguk is going to be a tough job, that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_ One time, when Jeongguk was an extra good boy, Hyungie took him in his fancy car on a drive to meet a new special friend but when they got there, the entire ginormous driveway was full of emergency vehicles; police cars and ambulances and dark cars with darker windows. _

_ Hyungie curved away from the entrance and drove past the huge house with a curse. _

  
  


_ “Hyungie?” Jeongguk asked confusedly, turning in his seat to peer at the mass of people milling around amongst the flashing red and blue with curiosity.  _

  
  


_ “Turn around, Jeongguk,” Hyungie spoke firmly. Jeongguk swallowed down a lump and followed his orders, unaware that he had caught the eye of one of the agents that stood by the gates. _

  
  


~*~

It had already been four days since you had rescued Jeongguk and he had settled very well at the facility, even if he did ask after his Hyungie at every available opportunity. He didn’t speak to anyone unless they were introduced as his “friend” and when that happened he would immediately open up and talk away to them as if they hadn’t just met.

Despite his pure eagerness to talk to everyone and anyone labelled as “friend”, he would always stick to you whenever he saw you, even if he was mid-conversation with someone else he’d shout an excited “Noona!” and rush over to you, his features bright and full of joy at the sight of you.

It was incredibly endearing but made doing your job rather difficult sometimes. 

  
  


Namjoon had just finished his first session with Jeongguk in his cosy office where the bunny boy had happily sat on the floor to play with the stuffed animal toys Namjoon kept in a box for patients to play with, while answering every and any question Namjoon had asked without issue but it was only the first session, Namjoon had purposely gone very easy on his new patient.

  
  


As you were his primary caregiver at the facility, you were waiting outside of the office at the time the meeting was due to be finished. Upon spotting you once the door opened, Jeongguk bounded over to throw his arms around you and nuzzle into your neck affectionately, his favourite way to greet you and you only. He still had one of the toys gripped tight in his right hand and it thumped against your back gently as he hugged you close.

  
  


“Hey Sweetheart, have a good session with Namjoon?” You asked, patting his back gently and only then did he shuffle back to look at you and hug the toy instead.

  
  


“Uh-huh! Joonie is so nice and has a really pretty smile!” Jeongguk enthused. You chuckled, glancing at Namjoon to find his cheeks tickled pink.

  
  


“He does indeed,” You agreed. Namjoon’s cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat announcing he was about to talk.

  
  


“We should arrange Sweetheart’s next session, Y/N.” He informed which was only part of the truth. You did, in fact, need to schedule in Jeongguk’s next session with the psychologist but much more importantly, Namjoon needed to discuss his diagnosis with you, words that he couldn’t speak in front of the patient himself.

  
  


“We do,” You hummed in agreement, gaze sliding back to Jeongguk who was pouting at you. “What is it, Sweetheart?” 

  
  


“Is Noona going to leave Gukkie for Joonie?” He asked, sniffling a little. 

  
  


“Only for a little bit, I’ll join you again, you know I love spending time with you, Sweetheart but I also have a job to do.” He whined. “Come on, don’t be like that, I need to do this to be able to take care of you properly or do you want someone else to-” 

  
  


“No! Gukkie want Noona! Only Noona! No-one else!” 

  
  


“Then I need to talk to Namjoon, okay?” He sulked but nodded in understanding, even if it was very reluctantly. “Why don’t I take you to the TV room? I’m pretty sure your new friend will be there, he does love cartoons.” 

  
  


“Gukkie can show him Gukkie’s bunny!” Jeongguk beamed, holding up the pink bunny plush in his hands. You eyed it curiously knowing that it was a new character in Namjoon’s collection, one he had been trying to get hold of for months.

  
  


“Your new bunny?” You asked, looking at Namjoon quizzically.

  
  


“Sweetheart fell in love with it from the first second he saw it, wouldn’t let it go,” Namjoon explained with a small chuckle, “I said he can have it if he’s a good boy for you.” 

  
  


“Gukkie is  _ always _ a good boy,” Jeongguk replied as if offended. “Gukkie is extra good for Noona!” 

  
  


“That you are, Sweetheart.” You agreed causing his lips to split into a bright, proud smile. “Let’s get you to the TV room and while you’re showing off your new toy, I’ll come talk to Namjoon, hm? It’ll be like I was never gone.” 

  
  


“Hm, okay Noona.” He clutched the toy tighter and turned his head to look at Namjoon. “Thank you for Gukkie’s new bunny, Joonie!” 

  
  


“No problem, Sweetheart, just remember your promise, okay?” 

  
  


“Uh-huh!” You gave Namjoon a small smile before walking away with Jeongguk through the corridors until you were at the TV room where another new rescue was sat on the floor in front of the large television mounted on the wall, mouth open in awe as he watched the cartoons he was so fond of. His caregiver was sat on the couch with his patient’s file, writing away in it.

  
  


Jeongguk looked at you with a silent question in his eyes so you simply nudged him towards the young male on the floor. He smiled happily and ran over to him.

“Gyeomie!” He called. Yugyeom looked over as Jeongguk crashed down beside him, a smile as wide as Jeongguk’s, stretching his own pretty features.

“Look! Gukkie has a new bunny!” 

  
  


“Wah!” Yugyeom enthused, eyeing the bright pink toy in awe as you walked over to sit beside the caregiver silently.

  
  


“It’s called Cooky!” 

  
  


“Reading Joon’s notes?” You asked, eyeing the file.

  
  


“Yeah,” Jinyoung confirmed with a nod. “It’s all pretty basic really, the usual.” He stopped running his pen over the paper commenting his findings below Namjoon’s own to look up at you with a grimace. “How messed up is it that we no longer bat an eye at this kind of diagnosis despite how wrong it all is?” 

  
  


“Very,” You confirmed with a single nod “But, we gotta do what we gotta do, bucko.” 

  
  


“We do.” He sighed and straightened up to look at the pair on the floor. Jeongguk was doing the most talking, Yugyeom was just happy to finally have a friend, someone that wanted his presence. 

  
  


“Jeongguk’s just had his session,” Jinyoung hummed in understanding “Fancy watching him for a bit while I go talk with Namjoon?” 

  
  


“Sure, you’ve done the same for me plenty of times.” 

  
  


“Great, thanks,” You patted his thigh before getting up. While Jeongguk was deep in his enthusiastic rambling, you left the room and returned to Namjoon’s office. 

The door was still open so you walked straight in and shut it behind you before sitting on the other side of the desk to Namjoon. He greeted you with a soft smile but said nothing until he was finished typing up his notes to the electronic system.

  
  


“He’s with Yugyeom right now then?” He questioned, leaning back in his chair as he ran his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his eyes. 

  
  


“Yep, who would’ve guessed, huh, a fox and a bunny getting along so well.” You mused and he chuckled. 

  
  


“Yugyeom’s a good kid, they both are, it’ll be good for them both to have a friend their own age.” You hummed in agreement. 

“So, Jeongguk,” He breathed out as he straightened up and rolled his chair closer to his desk to look down at the open file, Jeongguk’s file. “I’ve got to say, Y/N, he’s going to be a tough one.” 

  
  


“I know,” You sighed heavily, lips turning down at the confirmation of your fears. Jeongguk was not going to be easy to get on the road to good mental health. “Is it at least reversible? I know sometimes it isn’t but...Min.” 

  
  


“He wasn’t as deep as Jeongguk, unfortunately. Well not unfortunate for you two, I’m really glad we got him healthy and that you two are happy and in love and all that,” You just stared, waiting for him to get to the point instead of fumbling over his words nervously “I just mean that it’s unfortunate for Jeongguk. I almost thought we wouldn’t be able to help Min but we did and I was surprised about that. Maybe it’s because you bonded so well, I don’t know but he was at least able to revert back to his healthy headspace on his own and there was always a glimpse of it, even if it was very hard to spot. But Jeongguk,” he frowned. “I’m scared he’s too deep in this, Y/N, I’m scared there’s nothing we can do for him.” 

  
  


*

  
  


Once you had put Jeongguk to bed that night, sat by his side until he was deep asleep like you did every night or else he couldn’t sleep, you went to your office and devoted your attention to Jeongguk’s file that Namjoon had returned to your desk.

You read Namjoon’s notes, his observations, his suggestions on how to go forth with Jeongguk’s care multiple times, almost obsessively to try and find something, a method of care that Namjoon hadn’t thought up but as per usual, Namjoon was nothing but entirely thorough in his work. Usually, you loved that, you appreciated Namjoon so much for the care and attention he gave each patient, how thorough his reports were to give all the agents and caregivers the best advice on how to look after each individual patient and his suggestions always worked. He knew how to twist every procedure and theory and find the correct way to help every single patient on the road to recovery but with Jeongguk, he had jotted down a multitude of ideas and suggestions for you but none of them he was confident on. It was all purely theoretical because Namjoon had never encountered a patient as brainwashed as Jeongguk, as damaged and didn’t know what would realistically work, if anything. 

If Namjoon was clueless then Jeongguk’s chances of a full recovery were slim. 

You left work that night with a heavy heart and wilted hope.

Even when you arrived home to be greeted by two excited puppies who jumped up at your legs until you knelt down for all the doggie kisses a girl could ever want, your heart still ached.

Even when the golden retriever morphed into your boyfriend and stared at you with his angelic features, there was a heaviness in your chest and he sensed it.

  
  


That night you laid in bed and could have wept for the pure heart of your boyfriend, offering his own services to the boy he didn’t even know in person, just from the meaningless snippets you could share with him.

You fell asleep feeling a little lighter thanks to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “A puppy?!” Jeongguk shrieked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet even as the maid tried to lace up the intricate ribbons adorning his tan skin, barely hiding his most intimate areas.  _

  
  


_ “Yes little one,” Hyungie chuckled from his spot perched on the edge of Jeongguk’s bed, the one in his actual bedroom, not the  _ special room _ . “A puppy.”  _

_ Hyungie didn’t really go into Gukkie’s bedroom so Gukkie just knew it was a special day! _

  
  


_ “Gukkie hasn’t had a puppy friend before!”  _

  
  


_ “I know, little one. He’s going to be a very special friend for us both but today is just a playdate for you two. Hyung and puppy’s hyung will just watch for today and you two can play together, okay?”  _

_ _

_ “No Hyungie?” Jeongguk pouted at the man, finally stilling long enough for the maid to quickly make the final adjustments to the ribbons before helping Jeongguk into the cute little brown shorts his Hyungie bought specifically for the day. _

  
  


_ “Just bunny and puppy today. Hyungie will watch and if you’re a good boy and play nicely with puppy, put on a show for us, Hyungie will let you sit on his cock tonight.”  _

  
  


_ Jeongguk nodded enthusiastically.  _

_ “Gukkie is always a good boy!”  _

  
  


~*~

Jeongguk walked into the dining hall, a pout on his lips and Cooky clutched to his chest. He had barely put down the stuffed animal since Namjoon gifted it to him the day previous, only when he had no other choice.

He wasn’t at all happy that you hadn’t been the one to wake him that morning like you had all other mornings since he arrived at the facility. An agent he didn’t know had roused him from sleep stating that breakfast would be served shortly. 

Jeongguk lashed out, pushing the innocent man away and demanding your presence. It took three more agents arriving and deciding to call Namjoon for help before Jeongguk stopped screaming and yelling. 

As soon as Namjoon stepped into the room, a familiar and trusted face, Jeongguk calmed down considerably until his anger turned to sadness and he broke into tears. 

Namjoon sat with him for ten minutes, cradling him and whispering soothing words, telling him you were waiting in the hall and that you hadn’t abandoned him before Jeongguk was simply hiccuping, tears no longer falling and much calmer than before.

Namjoon waited for Jeongguk to shower and dress ready for the day figuring Jeongguk would throw another temper tantrum if he left, and then the pair walked side by side to the dining hall with Jeongguk sulking the whole way.

  
  


At the sight of you at your usual breakfast table, Jeongguk perked up but the joy was instantly squashed upon spotting an unfamiliar male sat close to your side, the two of you smiling as you talked to each other.

  
  


“Who’s that?” Jeongguk demanded as soon as he stood behind his usual chair directly opposite you. “Why is  _ he _ more important than Gukkie?” The man with fluffy blond hair and soft cheeks gave a shy, awkward though polite and friendly smile to Jeongguk.

  
  


“Hi, I’m Jimin, I used to live here but I live with Y/N now.” The man announced. Jeongguk narrowed his eyes. 

  
  


“Gukkie doesn’t want to be your friend.” He stated harshly.

  
  


“Sweetheart, be nice, Jimin is a very nice man, a great friend,” Namjoon spoke, placing a hand on the small of Jeongguk’s back, nudging him slightly to encourage him to sit. Jeongguk just wrinkled his nose in distaste, refusing to sit. Namjoon, on the other hand, pulled out the chair opposite Jimin and sat down, greeting the blonde man enthusiastically.

“It’s good to see you again, Jiminie! It’s been a while.” 

  
  


“It has, hyung,” Jimin replied, smiling softly across at the doctor.

  
  


“I hear you dog-sat while Tae was away?” Namjoon poured coffee from the pot in the centre of the table into the clean, empty mug in front of him.

  
  


“Yeah! Tannie is such a joy!” Jimin’s eyes sparkled as he went on to tell Namjoon all about his time spent with Yeontan.

  
  


Jeongguk was still stood up and glaring at your boyfriend when you returned your gaze to him.

“Sweetheart,” You called softly. Instantly, Jeongguk’s eyes were on you, so round and full of affection for you. “Sit down, you’ll get sore legs like that.” He pouted. “What is it?” 

  
  


“Noona wasn’t there to wake Gukkie.” 

  
  


“I know, I had other things to do. Surely a big boy like you doesn’t need me to wake him up every morning.” 

  
  


He looked down at the bunny in his arms, fiddling with one of the ears. 

“Gukkie likes seeing Noona first. Makes Gukkie happy.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry I can’t wake you every day, Sweetheart but I spend lots of time with you, I need to work still, remember we discussed this the other day?” He nodded minutely. “Can you use your words for me please, Sweetheart?” 

  
  


“Yes Noona, Gukkie remembers. Gukkie doesn’t want someone else. Gukkie just wants Noona.” 

  
  


“Then be a good boy and sit down for breakfast,” Jeongguk whined a little but followed your words, sliding into his seat but he still didn’t look up. You let him have that at least and didn’t bug him to lift his head. 

  
  


Soon enough, kitchen staff filtered out from the kitchen with trays and trollies of plates full of food specific to each person’s diet, both patient and staff.

  
  


“Did you tell them Min is visiting today?” Namjoon questioned to you even if his eyes were on the staff delivering breakfast to other tables, watching to make sure none of the patients made a fuss which some of them were prone to.

  
  


“Of course I did,” you scoffed.

  
  


“Just checking.” 

  
  


Moments later four plates were placed down on the table, three very similar though one with much more meat and the fourth with prepared fruits and a bowl of porridge, a little jug of honey placed beside it.

  
  


“Oh, that looks really good,” Jimin mumbled, taking in Jeongguk’s plate. “Very healthy.” He nodded at his own words before turning to his own breakfast, high in meat content.

  
  


“Why so much meat?” Jeongguk replied nose turned up in disgust at Jimin’s plate.

  
  


“I’m a dog shapeshifter,” Jimin informed and that gained Jeongguk’s attention. His eyes snapped up to look at Jimin wide and full of questions. “Y/N told me you’re a bunny hybrid.” 

  
  


“Gukkie is a bunny boy.” He mumbled instinctively. 

“Gukkie hasn’t met a shapeshifter before. Hyungie took Gukkie to meet a puppy friend but there were lots of people there and Hyungie didn’t like it so Hyungie drove Gukkie back home.” He turned to his own plate and picked up the tiny jug of honey to pour it onto his porridge.

  
  


“Puppy friend?” Jimin whispered, eyes wide at the easy way Jeongguk spoke. 

That morning when the pair of you had arrived at the facility, you had gained permission from your superiors for fill Jimin in on Jeongguk, tell him everything he needed to know to try and help Jeongguk get better. 

Jimin knew what Jeongguk had been through, he had even read Namjoon’s notes to understand the psychologist’s professional opinion. He knew that Jeongguk seemed outwardly unaffected by his time with the abusive man but still, Jimin wasn’t prepared for Jeongguk to talk so casually about it, about the man. He understood then just why you were hurting so much the night he offered his assistance.

  
  


“Mmhmm,” Jeongguk hummed, pressing pieces of fruit into the surface of his porridge to make a colourful pattern.

“Hyungie said puppy was going to be a very special friend and that Gukkie could play with puppy and put on a show for our Hyungies that day but Hyungie drove away and said puppy was gone.” He frowned down into his bowl, stopping his work for a moment before carrying on, his frown sliding away.

  
  


“Oh…” Jimin wasn’t sure what to say to that. Back when he was a patient, he would’ve offered to be Gukkie’s new puppy! But, Jimin wasn’t stuck in that mindset anymore, he understood the abuse he went through in that house, he understood that Jeongguk would hurt a hell of a lot before he even started to get better. 

  
  


“That’s a pretty pattern, Sweetheart,” Namjoon complimented noticing how stuck Jimin was, the glossiness beginning to coat his eyes giving away that he was being sucked into his memories and that distracting Jeongguk was the best idea so that you could comfort Jimin and bring him back to the present.

“Do you like art?” 

  
  


“Gukkie likes colouring books, Hyungie bought Gukkie some. Gukkie has lots of pretty colours!” He looked up at Namjoon with a smile at the thought of the rainbow of pencils he owned. “Gukkie will show Joonie! Joonie can come home with Gukkie and Gukkie can show Joonie all the toys and colours Hyungie gave Gukkie! And Joonie can meet Hyungie!” 

Namjoon knew that Jeongguk had to be told, he had to be informed that he was never going back to that house, that his Hyungie was locked up and would never see the light of day again. He knew it but he just couldn’t do it right then, it wasn’t the time.

  
  


“That sounds nice, Sweetheart.” Namjoon smiled softly. “But for now, why don’t I talk to our finance team and see if they can buy you some colours and books for your room here, hm?” 

  
  


“Okay!” Jeongguk looked over at you, not noticing that your left hand was no longer on the tabletop but underneath it, clasping Jimin’s right hand on your thigh to give him the only comfort you could with Jeongguk opposite you. You knew Jeongguk wouldn’t take it well, seeing you with your arms around someone, your lips on their skin even if it was only the cheek. Jeongguk was too attached to you to not throw a jealous fit at the sight. Luckily, Jimin understood and even if he didn’t, just the feel of your fingers entwined with his own was more than enough to bring him back to the present and chase away the pain beginning to bubble up his throat.

“Noona! Joonie said he will get Gukkie colours!” 

  
  


“I said I’d try, Sweetheart.” Namjoon reminded. Jeongguk ignored the correction.

  
  


“Gukkie is going to colour lotsa pictures for Noona!” 

  
  


“That would be lovely, Sweetheart.” You smiled at him. 

Jeongguk wiggled happily at your approval before turning his attention back to his food so that he could shovel large spoonfuls of porridge and fruits into his mouth. 

“Ah, sweetheart, slow down, we talked about this remember? You’ll give yourself a poorly tummy if you eat too fast.” Jeongguk whined at the thought and slowed down considerably. “Good boy.” 

  
  


The four of you settled into a comfortable silence as you ate, the need to talk squashed by the calm atmosphere.

  
  


Once you were all finished and Jeongguk was playing with Cooky, talking to him about people in the room and the activities he does with them, Jimin gave you a questioning look. You nodded encouragingly knowing already what he wanted to say and squeezed his hand a little tighter where it was still in your own on your thigh. 

  
  


“Guk-ah?” Jimin called softly. Jeongguk immediately looked over, eyes wide and lips parted as he had been mid-word when Jimin spoke. “Is it okay if I call you Guk?” Jeongguk nodded softly. “I was wondering if you’d like to play with me. Y/N tells me you’ve been wanting to go outside but the weather has been a bit nasty,” Jeongguk nodded, features pulled into a pout. “We could play together today, there’s lots of fun toys outside and I’d love it if we could be good friends.” Jeongguk made a face, considering the offer carefully. Jimin chewed on his lip before suggesting something that he hoped would sway Jeongguk’s decision. “If you like, I could show you how I turn into a dog, I’m very good at fetch.” 

  
  


“Yes yes yes!” Jeongguk bounced excitedly in his seat, eyes sparkling bright with enthusiasm. “Gukkie wants to play with puppy!” 

  
  


“Okay.” Jimin smiled warmly. “Shall we go now then?” He got to his feet and tucked his chair under the table. Jeongguk hesitated, attention turning to you. 

  
  


“Noona?” 

  
  


“You can go with Jiminie, Sweetheart.” 

  
  


“Gukkie wants Noona to come too.” 

  
  


“I have some work to do,” Jeongguk whined needily. “Okay, how about I grab what I need from my office and meet you both outside, yeah? Jiminie will take good care of you while I’m gone for a few minutes.” 

Jeongguk still didn’t get up, looking longingly at you. 

  
  


“What if I come along until Y/N gets back?” Namjoon offered, attention solely on Jeongguk. The bunny boy thought for a moment before nodding, accepting the offer. “Okay Sweetheart, let’s go. I believe the roundabout has been fixed too.” Jeongguk’s face returned to glowing excitement and he was on his feet in a split second, bouncing impatiently as he whined for Namjoon to hurry up. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Namjoon chuckled getting up himself and shooting you a smile before leaving the dining room with the two younger males.

  
  


You watched the three go before getting to your feet and making your way to your office, mentally prioritising your workload to decide what you needed to grab.

Due to your deliberations, you were able to quickly locate and collect the necessary paperwork and folders you wanted to work on and a few pens without wasting any time trying to pick and choose while standing around your office.

  
  


Less than ten minutes after the three left you in the dining hall, you found them again in the garden. Namjoon was perched on one of the picnic benches watching as Jeongguk ran away from Jimin’s dog form, giggling and yelling excitedly all the time. Even Jimin looked happy, yipping and barking now and then in his canine form of teasingly calling after the bunny hybrid that he chased playfully. 

  
  


“I was worried for a moment that Jeongguk wouldn’t accept Min.” You confessed as you sat on the bench on the other side of the table as Namjoon so that you could rest your papers on the tabletop to work without turning your back on the pair.

  
  


“Hmm, me too. I thought he’d be way too jealous to even give him a chance.” Namjoon replied, eyes still on the pair, a soft smile tilting up one side of his mouth. You hummed in agreement. “This should be good for him, for them both actually. Jimin still relies on that headspace so having someone to share it with will make him less likely to fight it.” 

  
  


“Definitely. Last time he slipped, I had to force him, he was so stressed, he wasn’t eating and he looked so ill.” Namjoon turned hearing the frown in your words. He simply reached across the table and placed one of his hands over the top of your own that still held the pens you collected from your office. 

  
  


“I know it’s hard but you did the right thing there.” 

  
  


“I know,” You nodded, gaze glued to your boyfriend even if you weren’t really paying attention, just so used to looking out for him when he was around, especially at the institute. “It just seems crazy. We spend all that time working to get them out of that headspace only to force them back into it.” 

  
  


“Yeah, it does.” He exhaled a heavy breath, pulling his own hand back to his body only to fun his long fingers through his hair. “We don’t have easy jobs.” 

  
  


“We don’t.” 

  
  


“Noona!” Jeongguk screeched upon noticing you had joined them. He ran over and tumbled onto the bench beside you, nuzzling into your neck. 

  
  


“I told you I wouldn’t be long.” You teased, lifting one hand to lightly tickle his ribs. He giggled and squirmed tighter to your body, his thighs straddling the wooden planks. 

“Are you having fun with Jiminie?” He made a noise of confirmation as Jimin trotted over and plonked himself down on the grass, resting his head on Jeongguk’s thigh as he panted. Jeongguk turned his head to look down at Jimin with a giggle. 

“Do you know how to throw a frisbee, Sweetheart?” Jeongguk lifted his head fully to look at you with confused eyes, shaking his head slightly. “How about I teach you so you can play catch with Jimin? The frisbee has always been his favourite.” 

  
  


“Okay!” He jumped up making Jimin shuffle back and then rushed over to the adult-sized playhouse. 

  
  


“I have to get going. I’ll see you both at lunchtime, okay.” Namjoon announced pushing himself up from the bench. Jimin ran around the table to nuzzle into Namjoon’s leg. Namjoon chuckled and rubbed the dog’s head before Jimin ran off to the playhouse. 

“Just...I know I said this is good but, Y/N, don’t let Jimin get too attached.” You tilted your head at the psychologist.

“Minnie is still recovering, there is a chance that if he gets too attached to Jeongguk, he’ll regress much further than either of us are prepared for. We can’t risk undoing all of our, all of  _ his _ hard work like that.” You simply nodded, absorbing his warning. He gave you a warm smile before turning and heading to the building, hands sliding into his trouser pockets as he went. 

  
  


As you turned to join the two boys in the playhouse, you couldn’t help but think about the possibility of Jimin returning to the state he was in those months back. Having to see him like that back then was hard enough just being fond of him but now that you were completely in love with him, it wouldn’t only be him that would break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the abuse mentions really start, sorry. I've tried to make it more implied instead of detailing the actions but I can't guarantee the abuse will always be as "soft" as this flashback, I may go into more detail and explicitly so. I won't know until I write it.

_ Waking up in a strange room, Jeongguk felt groggy and confused. He attempted to bring his left hand to wipe at his tired eyes but something tugged on his wrist, biting into his skin. He yelped, ceasing any movements immediately. He rolled his head to blink up at his wrist where it was laid above his head, his right wrist directly next to it and both tied together with metal handcuffs, the short chain looped around one of the headboard posts.  _

_ Jeongguk did not recognise the bed.  _

_ Panic started to settle in his heavy bones.  _

_ He tried to remain calm as he attempted to roll over onto his front hoping he’d be able to pull his legs up under his body so that he could get up onto his knees and look around the area. But he couldn’t move his legs very far. He felt a newly familiar, sharp sensation around his bare ankles. As if that wasn’t making his stomach roil violently and his body tremble enough already, the bareness of his ankles led him to feel the coolness of air conditioning on his entirely exposed skin. _

_ Tears stung his eyes as bile threatened to burn its way up his dry throat. _

  
  


_ He was naked and tied down to a bed in an unfamiliar room. He had only just accepted the changes puberty was making on his body yet he knew that after this whole ordeal, he wouldn’t ever be able to look at his exposed skin the same way ever again. That is if he managed to make it out of whatever was happening to him. _

_ He couldn’t even recall how he had gotten there, what he had last been doing, his mind was a thick mess of cotton and swirling blurs. _

  
  


_ “So glad to finally have you awake,” Jeongguk flinched at the sudden male voice and turned his head toward the source, unable to stop the tears that rolled from his wide petrified eyes and onto the soft cotton pillowcase beneath his dizzy head. _

_ The man in the open doorway wasn’t someone that Jeongguk felt familiar with yet he could still recognise the dark glint in his eye. A stuttered sob left his throat. _

_ “No need to cry, little one. This is going to be your special room,” The man took confident, leisurely steps over to the bed which had Jeongguk’s body trembling with fear, before he perched on the edge of the mattress, a soft smile on his face as if nothing was out of the ordinary. _

_ “I’m going to take care of you from now on, my bunny boy, I’ll show you all kinds of things you’d never experience in that poverty-stricken shack you resided in. A pretty little thing like you deserves pretty things, don’t you think?” He reached out to run the backs of his fingers over Jeongguk’s damp cheek. Jeongguk jerked his head away, trying to get out of reach. The man tutted disapprovingly as he rose to his feet and unbuckled his belt. Jeongguk could only watch, frozen with fear as the man pulled the expensive leather through belt loops until he had it free and both ends clasped in one hand.  _

_ “You’ll learn to be a good boy for me, little one. Naughty boys don’t get nice things.”  _

  
  


_ Searing pain shot through Jeongguk’s body causing him to let out a scream. Through blurred vision, he tried to glance down at the bright red welt that was already forming a mark across his slim right thigh. _

  
  


_ “Count out the strikes and your punishment won’t be as severe,” The man stated, his voice suddenly dipping into something resembling a hiss.  _

  
  


_ Jeongguk wailed in pain on the next strike but managed to sob out a pathetic “Two” _

  
  


_ “That’s it, such a good little boy. Hyungie’s good boy” _

  
  


~*~

It had already been two months since your team had rescued Jeongguk from a decade of abuse his mind couldn’t process, but no progress had been made into helping him find his real self again. 

Sometimes, on really bad days where your work got the better of you, you feared that maybe, Jeongguk would never be “normal” again. That this version of him, the one that he was forced into was, in fact, his new true self. Being one persona for ten whole years certainly took a toll on a person and you wondered if the price Jeongguk had to pay for the bliss of being unaware of all the bad he had endured was locking any and all traces of his former self somewhere so deep in the darkest corners of his mind that no matter how hard anyone tried, he would never be able to access it again.

But you couldn’t give up on him, you refused, it was way too early in his care to even begin thinking like that. Granted none of the experts you or Namjoon spoke to could offer advice on a case in which even after two whole months of constant care and attention, the patient exhibited no signs of a “normal” headspace, but you had hope and faith in Jeongguk and the skills of yourself and your colleagues that one day, Jeongguk could rejoin society and have the freedom and safety he had been denied for so long.

  
  


At the very least, there had been one positive that was helping your faith burn in your chest, even if it did dull on those dark days. 

Slowly, Jeongguk was no longer bringing up his “Hyungie” at every given opportunity.

When he first joined the facility, Jeongguk would mention the man at least twice an hour, often much more than that. But after two months, he had grown to mention the man only once or twice a day and on very good days, he didn’t mention the man at all.

It was a huge win in the eyes of both yourself and Namjoon, it signified that Jeongguk was losing his attachment for his abuser.

Even if he was still deep in his childlike headspace, it was a step in the right direction.

You both hoped that you could take another step which you both thought best to put off until Jeongguk exhibited signs that he wasn’t unhealthily attached to the man any longer.

Two months of time gradually recovering seemed like a good time to take that step.

  
  


“Hey Sweetheart,” You greeted upon entering Namjoon’s office where Jeongguk was sitting on the floor with Cooky and a variety of other stuffed toys for his weekly session with the psychiatrist.

  
  


“Noona!” Jeongguk beamed, dropping everything in his arms to jump up and bounce over to your frame, throwing his arms around you. 

Instinctively, you made a mental note that he was finally plumping up to a lovely, healthy weight which he had not been allowed to reach beforehand, thanks to the man who wanted Jeongguk to stay as small as he could forever.

“Joonie said Noona would join us!” 

  
  


“He didn’t believe me,” Namjoon commented with a chuckle.

  
  


“Noona never joins us, says this is Joonie and Gukkie’s time.” 

  
  


“It is but we have something to talk to you about today, Sweetheart, is that okay?” You asked softly. If Jeongguk refused, you would’ve left and waited until later in the day as to not disturb his routine of private time with Namjoon. 

You knew Jeongguk could be fussy when his routine was ruined. Whenever anyone interrupted your private time together at bedtime, Jeongguk would get angry and sulk in his bed, almost growling under his breath at the intruder. 

The first couple of times it happened, his reactions weren’t so subdued, he screamed and yelled at the intruders, threw objects and his body around in a temper tantrum until they left. 

Of course, you had punished his actions by making him tidy the mess on his own and then sat on a chair next to his bed while you read him his bedtime story instead of sitting on the mattress beside him and letting him cuddle up to your body, use your shoulder or lap as a pillow. Despite being punished, you would still allow him to hold your hand as you recited his favourite stories knowing removing all contact would not be wise. Jeongguk thrived on physical contact and ripping it away entirely would only serve to cause him pain, not teach him a lesson so holding your hand and the usual kiss on the forehead when you left once he was asleep was all he was allowed. After a few times of said punishment, he quickly learned his lesson and stay against your side, grumbling to himself and glaring at the intruder but he didn’t have a tantrum and would always settle rapidly once the person left and he had your full attention back again.

  
  


So you always made a point of making sure Jeongguk was asked before routines of private time were broken, just in case, but so far, he hadn’t refused once. Namjoon suspected it was due to the fact it wasn’t Jeongguk’s private time with you that was being disrupted. You had a feeling he was probably right. 

  
  


“Yes! Noona can join!” Jeongguk enthused, leading you over to the floor where he picked Cooky back up instantly before handing you your own toy and returning to his game.

For a handful of minutes, you entertained his playing, allowing him to grow used to you in his usual alone time with the psychiatrist in hopes of helping the conversation stay steady when it was voiced.

Namjoon didn’t interrupt either, he had the same thought as you so he simply sat in the armchair he always occupied during sessions and observed. He hadn’t really had the time to watch you play with Jeongguk before. You tended to not play with patients that much, that’s not saying you never did because you knew it was key in the healing process for most of them but you were usually one of the agents that stuck to paperwork and more caring roles, not the playful ones. But then again, you hadn’t been a sole caregiver before and Jeongguk was your only personal patient at that time, you had all the time to give him nothing but attention and entertain him however he wanted when you weren’t busy with paperwork. You had never been so heavily involved with a patient before, even Jimin, so Namjoon was curious how you acted in different scenarios.

Pretty quickly, he was reminded of exactly why you were one of the best agents the Institute had ever had. 

No matter the patient, you always managed to get down to their level, you always managed to connect with them in a way that made your interactions with them almost seamless. Patients always trusted you, always smiled and calmed when you stepped in and spoke in that soft, warm voice of yours.

You could even bring Namjoon back down to sanity when everything he had to hear and witness as a psychiatrist at such a facility really got to him and he couldn’t stop his mind whirling and heart racing. Anyone that knew Namjoon knew that getting him out of that big, bright brain of his was a near-impossible feat, including himself.

Even knowing just how skilled you were due to personal experience, he was always pleasantly surprised when he watched you work closely with any patient.

  
  


With a smile on his lips and his heart thrumming with something he refused to acknowledge let alone name, Namjoon spoke up gently, easing Jeongguk’s attention out of his imaginary world.

“Do you think you could sit on the couch for a little bit, Sweetheart?” He requested.

  
  


Jeongguk tilted his head in bewilderment. Namjoon had never asked Jeongguk to sit on the sofa, he always let him sit and play on the floor as they talked. 

Jeongguk wasn’t sure he liked being asked to sit on the couch. It made his tummy feel funny.

  
  


He looked to you for guidance.

With an encouraging smile, you nodded, silently telling him it was okay.

He still felt funny about it but he helped you tidy up the toys before taking Cooky to sit on the sofa like a good boy.

Good boys always tidy up their toys when they aren’t playing with them.

  
  


You weren’t quite sure how the conversation would go so you were a little wary of sitting with Jeongguk, not aware of how he would shortly react but he looked so lost that you knew you had to find your place beside him. 

There was no point in putting him more on edge than the change of routine and the request to sit down already had.

As soon as you were sitting, Jeongguk shuffled right up against you and held your arm tight to his chest making your hand almost fall between his spread legs due to the fact he was sat cross-legged, Cooky nestled in the folded limbs. Luckily you caught your hand before it made inappropriate contact and moved it to rest on his lower thigh, almost touching his knee. 

  
  


Once you were settled, your gaze locked with Namjoon’s and due to years of working together and becoming very close friends, the ensuing conversation was entirely silent and very short. Short enough to not concern Jeongguk with the quiet.

Namjoon nodded in finality so you turned slightly towards Jeongguk signalling you were going to talk and lead the conversation. 

Jeongguk at least understood what your movement meant and loosened his grip a little to allow you to rotate. He peered up at you, eyes curious but entirely trusting while still retaining that warm affection they always held for you.

  
  


“This is going to be hard for you to hear, Sweetheart but I want you to try your hardest to remain calm, do you think you can do that for us?” 

  
  


“Gukkie can do that for Noona,” He confirmed easily with a single, firm nod. You smiled lightly, unable to bring yourself to lift your cheeks higher knowing it wasn’t as simple as that.

  
  


“We’ve noticed that lately, you don’t mention the man you lived with before coming here as much anymore.” 

  
  


“Hyungie?” You nodded. “Oh...is Hyungie mad at Gukkie for being busy with Noona and Gukkie’s new friends? Is that why Hyungie hasn’t visited Gukkie?” Jeongguk was frowning then, clearly upset over the thought of his Hyngie being angry at him but his reaction wasn’t anywhere near as negative as it could’ve been. It gave you a little confidence that the entire conversation would go smoother than you had imagined.

  
  


“No, Sweetheart, he isn’t mad.” 

  
  


“Then why doesn’t he visit Gukkie?” 

  
  


“He has been bad, Sweetheart, very bad.” You spoke carefully, trying to choose your words in a way that would minimise the chance of an angry or upset outburst from the bunny hybrid.

  
  


“Bad?” Jeongguk tilted his head in confusion. “What did Hyungie do?” 

  
  


“He hurt someone. He hurt them for a long time and now, they need help to get better and understand.” 

  
  


“Oh...hurting people isn’t nice.” 

  
  


“It isn’t, you’re right.” 

  
  


“Where is Hyungie now? Is he in timeout?”

  
  


“Not exactly,” You lifted your free arm to take Jeongguk’s hand into your own. Without hesitation, he laced your fingers together while keeping his puzzled gaze on you patiently. “He’s been arrested, Sweetheart.” 

  
  


“Arrested?!” Jeongguk exclaimed as he straightened up with eyes blown wide. “Hyungie in jail?!” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“No! Hyungie isn’t bad! Hyungie can’t go jail! Hyungie has to look after Gukkie!”

  
  


“Sweetheart-” You tried to calm the hysterical male but he pulled away from you to stand up and look down at you with features full of hurt and betrayal. 

  
  


“No! Noona is a liar! Noona is mean! Gukkie doesn’t want Noona here!” He yelled.

  
  


“Sweetheart-” Namjoon started to speak but you shook your head gently. You knew there was no getting through to Jeongguk then, he was still too infatuated with his Hyungie. Namjoon let out a heavy breath but settled back into his seat, almost slouching in defeat. 

  
  


“Okay, I’ll leave.” You agreed as you got to your feet feeling as if your heart was in your stomach. Part of you was prepared for such a reaction so you were mentally ready to leave the conversation there and try again at a much later date when you felt Jeongguk would be more ready. You hoped that it wasn’t just blind faith you were following and one-day Jeongguk would be ready to listen to your words.

“I’ll be back to get you at the end of your session, like usual, okay?” 

  
  


“No! Gukkie doesn’t want to see Noona ever again!” Jeongguk stomped his foot and turned his back to you, clutching Cooky tight to his chest as he sniffled. “Gukkie hates Noona.” 

  
  


Your heart broke at those words, they were full of pain but still so certain. 

You really believed that he felt that way. Jeongguk had never said anything remotely negative involving you before so it was obvious you really hit a sore spot. It was entirely plausible that the bunny hybrid didn’t want anything to do with you ever again.

  
  


“Oh...okay.” You sucked on your lip before looking at Namjoon who was nothing but shocked and speechless at Jeongguk’s reaction. The last thing either of you ever thought Jeongguk would do was declare hatred for you of all people, Namjoon maybe, but you? Never.

“I’ll go to my office and prepare to transfer the case to someone else for tomorrow.” Namjoon simply nodded dumbly, unsure how else to react. 

With that, you turned and left the room to go to your own office and write up the notes for the session then started to work on the case transfer documents.

  
  


*

  
  


To your complete and utter surprise, when there was a knock on your office door cut off abruptly for the door to fly open, Jeongguk bounded inside with a bright smile on his face, Cooky tucked under his arm. 

  
  


“Wooow! This is Noona’s office?!” He cooed flitting around the room, reaching out to touch various items but always pulling his hand back at the last second remembering that touching other people’s belongings isn’t good boy behaviour. 

  
  


“What’s going on?” You mumbled, eyes drifting over to Namjoon who was a little pale, a little sick looking but he managed to join your side as you got to your feet, turning your monitor off in case Jeongguk happened to look at the screen, patients were not allowed to see their files until they had been discharged from the facility and deemed fit and mentally healthy. 

You actually had a paper copy of Jimin’s file in your shared apartment that you kept updated knowing he liked reading your notes and keeping an eye on his state in the eyes of a professional to know if he was still doing okay or needed to work harder on something. Namjoon even jotted down his observations in it when he visited your home.

  
  


“He’s already blocked it,” Namjoon stated in a quiet voice so that only you could hear him. 

  
  


“Blocked it?” 

  
  


“What you said, what he said. He doesn’t remember that you came to the session. He got upset when he opened the door and you weren’t waiting for him like usual. He wouldn’t stop crying until I agreed to bring him to your office.” 

  
  


“Really?” He nodded. You both looked over when you heard a clatter. Jeongguk grinned sheepishly up at you as he tried to put the picture frame on your desk back in pace from where he had accidentally knocked it face down.

  
  


“Gukkie didn’t do it!” He exclaimed straightening up to put his hands innocently behind his back as if they had always been there and not touching things he knew he shouldn’t touch.

  
  


“What’s the rule about lying, Sweetheart?” You replied automatically. Jeongguk pouted, attention dropping to the carpet by his feet as he mumbled a response unintelligibly. 

“What was that?” 

  
  


“Lying is bad” He spoke loudly, carefully enunciating his words while looking at you through his eyelashes. You simply nodded. 

“Gukkie is sorry for lying, Noona. And touching stuff. And knocking over the picture of Noona and Jiminie. But Gukkie didn’t break it!” He picked up the photo to rush over to you and thrust it into your line of vision. “See! Not broken!” 

  
  


“So I see,” You hummed lowering his arms. “I’m glad you didn’t break it but that still doesn’t mean you should’ve touched it, Sweetheart.” He frowned down at his hands, his bottom lip jutted out at being scolded no matter how lightly.

  
  


“Gukkie is sorry, Noona.” You patter his arm gently. 

  
  


“Put it back, carefully and no more touching. We look with our eyes, not our hands, remember?” 

  
  


“Gukkie remembers.” He turned back around to do as told, returning to his wandering, keeping his hands clasped together behind his back this time to prevent another incident. 

  
  


“He’s seriously blocked it already,” You muttered quietly, then able to show how stunned you were by the situation. “That happened less than an hour ago. How has he managed to block it already?” 

  
  


“I have no idea but it’s like it never happened. If I hadn’t witnessed it myself, I wouldn’t suspect a thing, would find it hard to believe even with you telling me yourself what happened.” You made a noise of agreement, both of you watching Jeongguk walk about as if nothing had happened in Namjoon’s office, as if he hadn’t declared hatred for you and the wish to not see you anymore.

“I don’t know how we go forward with this, Y/N.” Namjoon confessed, voice wavering. He sounded broken, a tone you hadn’t heard in a long time, not since Jimin suddenly regressed one day out of the blue when you all thought he was almost fit enough to go home after seven months of treatment.

  
  


“I guess we continue as we were and try again further down the line.” Jeongguk glanced over at the pair of you and sent you a bright smile, waving happily before tucking his hands back behind himself to continue inspecting the array of drawings on your wall, all pieces completed by patients from the facility, many of them by Jeongguk’s own hands.

You turned your attention to Namjoon and lifted a hand to his upper arm where you rubbed slowly, soothingly. He looked down at you looking absolutely drained.

“You should go home, you look ill, Joon. Take a couple of days off sick and recover. You can rebook sessions that need you and hand over others.” 

  
  


“Yeah, I think I might have to.” Hearing Namjoon admitting to needing time off and making plans to follow those thoughts only solidified how exhausted he truly was. Mentally, physically, emotionally, he was so tired. He needed a break and quickly before he crashed and burned bad enough that even you would have trouble picking him back up again.

“I’ll write up notes for today, deal with my schedule then go home.” 

  
  


“Good. Make sure you eat when you get home and don’t touch anything work-related until you’re back here, understand?” 

  
  


“Yeah, alright,” He chuckled weakly. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

  
  


“I’ll send Jimin over tomorrow with some of his special soup” 

  
  


“Yes, please,” He groaned happily at the thought. You just laughed and waved him off before watching him leave sluggishly. 

  
  


Jeongguk seemed content where he had taken up position on the floor in front of the picture wall, Cooky in his hands as he pointed at different drawings and carefully coloured print outs, telling the stuffed pink bunny toy a story with the various images in front of him.

You took the chance to return to your desk and turn your monitor back on. After a glance at Jeongguk, you cancelled the case transfer request before you could finish filling it out and then saved your work before shutting down the computer. 

  
  


That morning, you had a lot of different scenarios in your mind for how the conversation at Jeongguk’s session could’ve gone and you honestly thought you had imagined it all, prepared for everything. But, you never thought that Jeongguk would completely block out the whole memory, especially so quickly and revert to how he was when you dropped him off the for the session just over an hour ago.

It never occurred to you just how easily Jeongguk could block out anything unpleasant from his mind and so thoroughly too. Finding it out made you realise that your previous knowledge of Jeongguk’s time pre-institute couldn’t hold a candle to the truth of what he experienced.

He had learned to alter his recollections at the drop of a hat and that awoke a fear in you that the torture he endured could have really permanently changed Jeongguk into a person that could never truly be free.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Gukkie loved his special room. It was full of so many fun things! And pretty clothes! And Hyungie always made him feel like a special boy on the comfy, fluffy bed! _

_ Gukkie loved his special room. His mind always felt fuzzy in the good way. But when he left his special room, his mind felt fuzzy in the bad way.  _

_ Outside of the special room, Gukkie didn’t feel good. His tummy always felt funny, like it had been thrown into a tumble dryer with a handful of big round rocks. It felt hot and twisted and painful. Gukkie didn’t like tumble dryer tummy. _

_ And it made his chest feel weird! Like someone was sitting their big butt on him and making it hard to breathe properly. _

_ Gukkie didn’t like leaving his special room because it made him feel like he was going to die! _

  
  


_ Hyungie was so good to Gukkie; he listened when Gukkie told him how icky leaving the room felt and Hyungie told the maid to bring all of Gukkie’s meals and treats to his special room! _

_ Hyungie said he understood.  _

_ “It’s okay, little one, that yucky feeling will go soon enough. Your body is just taking a little time to get used to a new place. But there’s nothing to be scared of in this house, would Hyungie let anything hurt his little boy?”  _

  
  


_ “No!” Gukkie gasped. “Hyungie takes care of Gukkie!”  _

  
  


_ “I do and you trust me, don’t you little one?”  _

  
  


_ “Yes!”  _

  
  


_ “Good. Just keep reminding your mind and body that you’re safe here, that Hyungie won’t let anything bad happen to you and before you know it, you’ll be able to come downstairs and eat your meals with Hyungie.”  _

  
  


_ “Gukkie wants to eat with Hyungie.” He pouted, poking at the small plastic plate printed with cute little cartoon kitties that held his lunch; a peanut butter sandwich cut into a star with a side of carrot sticks.  _

  
  


_ “How about I come up to eat breakfast with you tomorrow before I go to work, does that sound good, baby?” Gukkie beamed at the suggestion, nodding enthusiastically as he bounced a little in his place at the table that Hyungie had bought especially for Gukkie to have his meals at in his special room! _

_ “Okay, good, I’ll tell the staff. I have to go now but you eat all up so that when I get home later, you’ll have the energy to bounce on Hyungie’s cock, hm?”  _

  
  


_ “Okay, Hyungie.”  _

_ Gukkie ate his lunch happily once Hyungie left before entertaining himself for hours. After all, he had so many toys and activities to choose from, he could never get bored! _

  
  


_ Gukkie loved his special room. _

  
  


~*~

Nothing worked, absolutely nothing that you or your colleagues could think up did a single thing to help Jeongguk recover and reintegrate into society. Handfuls of patients had been and gone since Jeongguk arrived yet he still remained, still the same boy he was when he first came. Even the fox hybrid that he had befriended, Yugyeom, had left just over a month ago and unfortunately for your bunny boy, the fox didn’t want to return to the facility to visit. It was understandable really, who would want to return to a place that would remind them of the person they didn’t want to be anymore? Thankfully though, Jeongguk didn’t take it too hard, especially as Jimin started to visit the bunny at every available opportunity. The two grew close which concerned you a little for Jimin’s sake but he showed no signs of regressing and you had never been more proud of your boyfriend.

  
  


It was coming up to six months that Jeongguk had been under your care yet he hadn’t left the institution’s grounds once. He didn’t mind, he was used to staying in one place and thought nothing was wrong with it, always happy to run around the building and gardens and play in every single room that he was allowed in. He enjoyed having all the space to roam and play, taking advantage all he could. He loved having multiple rooms and areas to play and visit so you figured, he’d like another building to visit and play.

  
  


“Hey, Sweetheart,” You greeted one morning upon waking Jeongguk, you had tried to let him sleep in for another hour or so but he was so used to you waking him at 9 am exactly that he was already up and waiting at that time, sitting patiently. Until you didn’t turn up quickly, then he kicked off and ran through the halls screaming out for you and bawling his eyes out. 

You had been at home when an agent from the facility called you and stated that they had to give Jeongguk a mild sedative in fear he would wind up hurting himself. 

You would’ve panicked and run into work right then if you hadn’t immediately been informed that the sedative wouldn’t wear off for another hour. 

  
  


Jimin took over your share of the food preparation with a warm smile so that you could go off to shower and get dressed. Always the best boyfriend, the best friend you could ever want.

  
  


“N-noona?” Jeongguk mumbled groggily, rubbing at his heavy eyelids as he looked up at you confusedly. 

  
  


“How are you feeling?” He shuffled to sit up before staring around the room in confusion. It reminded you of the first day you met him. You had come so far yet hadn’t moved at all. It was a bittersweet moment knowing that the bunny boy before you who had wormed himself into your heart may never recover.

“Sweetheart?” His attention turned back to you from staring at the clock on the wall above his desk- which was littered with crayons, pencils and papers. 

  
  


“Clock’s broken.” 

  
  


“Hm?” You glanced over at it. It was the correct time. “No, it isn’t.” 

  
  


“But...but...Noona wakes Gukkie when the big hand is up high and the little on the nine. High and nine. Morning time.” He recited the way you had taught him to read the time for the morning wake up on the analogue clock. 

  
  


“I know but I tried to let you sleep some more today. I thought you might need it for the special day I have planned for you.” His eyes lit up with excitement and intrigue. 

  
  


“Special day with Noona?!” 

  
  


“Mmhmm, we’re going to go somewhere in my car today. Does that sound okay to you, Sweetheart?” Jeongguk nodded enthusiastically and jumped up onto his knees where he proceeded to bounce on his mattress full to the brim with excitement. You couldn’t help but laugh fondly at his reaction.

  
  


“Gukkie wants to go with Noona everywhere!” 

  
  


“Go clean up and get dressed then, we’re going to have a late breakfast today when we get there, okay?” Jeongguk nodded in agreement before running off to his bathroom, not even shutting the door before stripping down and hopping into the shower. It wasn’t exactly unusual for Jeongguk to shower with the door open, you were still working on teaching him boundaries and to keep his nudity to himself. He had mostly got it down, except when he was excited or overwhelmed. At the least, he didn’t touch anyone without permission, especially in their “private people parts”. Not that he had really tried to since that first day with you.

  
  


While he showered, you made his bed neatly and picked out a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and hoodie, along with socks and boxers of course. 

With the clothing in your arms, you stepped into the bathroom and over to the counter, by then a pro at knowing where to look to avoid catching sight of the washing male. A few times you had walked in on him doing something a little different than just washing. You had made certain that he knew that during those special times, he kept the door closed as they were  _ very _ private moments.

  
  


“Clothes are here, Sweetheart.” You announced loudly to be heard over the sound of running water.

  
  


“Thank you, Noona!” 

You smiled to yourself before returning to the bedroom where you decided to tidy up his desk to pass time. Jeongguk overall was a very tidy person, except where his desk was involved. He just couldn’t seem to keep his drawing utensils in their assigned pots and paper in the drawers.

  
  


Soon enough, Jeongguk was putting on his shoes and urging you to follow him out of his room. With a small laugh, you did, making sure the door was locked after you seeing as no-one should need to go in it with Jeongguk out of the facility for the day.

  
  


On the way to the entrance, Jeongguk told every and any person you happened to pass that he was going out with you for the day. 

As you signed the pair of you out for the day, glad you had completed the necessary forms on Jeongguk’s behalf that morning when you arrived, he stood by the locked double front doors, staring out the large glass window with wide, wondering eyes only semi patiently.

  
  


The receptionist pressed the button to unlock the door for you once you had joined Jeongguk’s side. At the sound of the buzz, you pushed the door open and Jeongguk squealed happily.

  
  


*

It wasn’t until the pair of you had stepped into the entrance hall and removed your shoes that you told Jeongguk exactly where you had taken him.

  
  


“Noona and Jiminie’s house?!” Jeongguk shrieked. Suddenly, he was at least twice as excited than before. 

  
  


“Do you want to explore? I need to help Jiminie finish up breakfast.” 

  
  


“Can I?” Once you nodded, Jeongguk took off, determined to take in every single inch of the apartment.

  
  


“You have no idea how hard I had to hold back from running to meet you,” Jimin announced when you joined him in the kitchen. A giggle left your lips when his arms wrapped around your waist and he nuzzled into your neck, just under your jaw as if he hadn’t seen you all day, not just over an hour ago.

  
  


“Thank you for holding back, he needs a moment to take it all in.” You kissed the top of his head and scratched at his scalp gently. 

“Did you manage to find out the juicer?” 

  
  


“Yeah,” He trailed gentle loving kisses up over your jaw and chin until hip lips pressed against your own. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you too.” You’d never tire of hearing him say those three little words or the way his whole being brightened upon hearing you return the sentiment so genuinely.

  
  


Another soft kiss before he pulled back a little reluctantly, to take your hand and show you the juicer that he had just finished cleaning and setting up when you arrived.

“I thought he could help me make the juice while you cook?” He suggested.

  
  


“That is a wonderful idea, baby, I’m sure he’d love that.” Jimin beamed and set about gathering the orange and apples unsure which flavour Jeongguk would prefer while you washed your hands and got to work cooking breakfast that the pair of you had decided on the night before.

  
  


When Jeongguk entered five minutes later, he bounded straight over to Jimin and threw his arms around him. Jimin giggled and hugged him back.

“Hi, Guk, I’m glad you came along today! I missed you.” Jimin greeted, meaning every single word.

  
  


“Gukkie missed Jiminie too!” Jeongguk exclaimed, obediently turning his attention to the juicer when Jimin tugged him in that direction after their embrace ended. 

“Ooh, what’s that?” 

  
  


“It’s a juicer. We’re going to make fresh juice to go with our breakfast today.” 

  
  
  


“Cool!” 

  
  


“Do you want orange or apple?” 

  
  


“Uhh,” Jeongguk looked over at you, waiting for you to tell him how to answer but you hadn’t, you kept your attention on your task completely unaware he even looked your way. “Apple?” He tried, looking down at Jimin.

  
  


“You sure? It’s down to you.” Jeongguk thought for a second then nodded firmly. “Okay, apple it is.” Jimin smiled, reassuring Jeongguk who immediately relaxed, glad had hadn’t chosen wrong and upset Jimin.

Jeongguk was still learning that it was okay to pick his own food and drinks and that no-one would scold him for choosing one option even if it wasn’t the healthier of the options.

  
  


Jeongguk listened attentively as Jimin explained how the machine worked and then demonstrated. When it was his turn, the bunny boy was extra careful, taking Jimin’s instructions to heart not wanting to mess up. Due to Jeongguk’s caution, you had finished cooking and plated up three portions separately before the juice was ready.

  
  


“Look, Noona! Gukkie made juice with Jiminie!” He called proudly, wiggling happily when you smiled widely at him in acknowledgement.  
  


“Wow, good job, Sweetheart. Why don’t you take it to the table? Breakfast is ready now.” You announced. Jeongguk nodded and carefully picked up the jug. He kept his eyes glued to it as he walked the short distance to the table and placed it down.

“Do you think you can pour it out for us?” He looked a little nervous but nodded determinedly. Both yourself and Jimin watched him as you each grabbed plates and cutlery to take to the table. 

Just as he was pouring the last glass, he tipped the jug too fast causing the liquid to rapidly pour out into the glass which knocked it over on its side and spilt the contents over the table. Jeongguk wailed, quickly placing the jug down but he was too panicked and knocked it over as well. He burst into tears.

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay,” Jimin cooed rushing over, placing one plate and the cutlery down on a dry patch of the table to reassure Jeongguk. “It’s okay, Guk, no-one is angry at you, are we, Y/N?” 

  
  


“Not at all, it was an accident.” You had already put the two plates down back onto the counter to grab the roll of kitchen paper and start to mop up the liquid. “Look, an easy fix, we can just wipe it up.” Jeongguk calmed a lot upon understanding that neither of you was in the slightest bit angry or upset with him for spilling juice over your table. He was terrified you’d be livid with him considering it was your home that he made a mess in.

“Come help, it’ll make you feel better” You suggested holding out a wad of paper. He rushed over to take it and copy your motions of wiping up the mess. 

You were right, it did make him feel better. 

  
  


Once the liquid was gone, you used a spray to remove any sticky residue then washed your hands' side by side with Jeongguk as Jimin finished setting up the table. 

“See, no harm done, Sweetheart. We cleaned it up and everything is okay.” You pointed out, giving Jeongguk a short hug before urging him to sit down. 

  
  


The three of you sat and ate together, talking and laughing like a little family. 

You were certain you had never seen Jeongguk so happy.

  
  


That beautiful, bunny smile of his didn’t leave once for the rest of the rest as he played with Jimin and cuddled with both of you on the couch to watch films.

  
  


You couldn’t be sure if it was just the overall joy of the day getting to you or something else happening entirely but you could’ve sworn that on more than one occasion when you locked gaze with Jeongguk, his eyes looked clearer than you’d seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background on Jeongguk in the next chapter plus a new character joining us at the facility.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Jeongguk knew that he shouldn’t have lied to his brother like that but he finally had a cool friend, someone that was willing to take Jeongguk under his wing and teach him how to be cool and play basketball and how to play the piano. Sure his new friend was older than him by four years but Jeongguk didn’t care so long as his friend didn’t.  _

  
  


_ “Sorry I’m late, Yoongi-hyung!” Yoongi looked up from where he sat on the bench of the abandoned piano Jeongguk had stumbled across a few weeks ago in the woods near their homes. _

_ He took in Jeongguk’s pink cheeks and lack of jacket and sighed. _

  
  


_ “You shouldn’t come out like that, kid.”  _

  
  


_ “I’ll be fine,” Jeongguk plopped himself down on the ground by the bench to grin up at the older male. “Play me a song, hyung.”  _

  
  


_ “Brat,” Yoongi huffed but turned and played a melody that was soft and gentle and made Jeongguk feel so safe and loved.  _

_ Yoongi could never turn down Jeongguk’s request to share his music with him. _

  
  


_ They sat together until the sun had long since gone down and Yoongi received a very strongly worded text from Jeongguk’s older brother. _

  
  


_ “Better get home, kid. Don’t fancy the dent in my rep to get my ass beat by the school pretty boy if I keep you longer.” Yoongi announced getting up and immediately shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He had been cold for a while but he simply gritted his teeth and bared it so Jeongguk could stay warm curled up in Yoongi’s own trademark black denim jacket. _

  
  


_ “Ah, Jin-hyung wouldn’t hurt you, hyung.” Jeongguk giggled, getting to his feet to walk alongside Yoongi down the trodden path made by none other than their own feet.  _

  
  


_ “He hates me, kid, he’d love to give me a black eye at the least.”  _

  
  


_ “He’s too soft,” Yoongi snorted making Jeongguk giggle. “Okay, he’s not _ that _ soft. I know he comes across really scary when angry because it’s rare but he knows you’re important to me, hyung, you’re my best friend and he wouldn’t want to make me sad.” _

  
  


_ Jeongguk never had the chance to find out that his brother would indeed beat all possible shades of black and blue into Yoongi for Jeongguk’s sake because when it happened, Jeongguk had already gone missing. _

  
  


~*~

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Jeongguk woke screaming in fear from a nightmare.

  
  


Nightguards patrolling the facility ran into his room on edge from the pain-filled yells expecting to find the male being attacked. They were relieved that no-one had entered his room and tried to calm him; it was 2 am and he was bound to wake up other patients if not rapidly quietened but, he was still stuck in the horror of his dream and didn’t recognise their uniforms, didn’t understand that they were familiar faces that only wanted to help.

With surprising strength and agility, Jeongguk pushed them away and bolted from his room, mind spinning and chest heaving as he tried to find safety. His legs took him through the corridors, down multiple flights of stairs and to the back exit out into the garden.

He didn’t even stop to think why his body seemed to know which direction to take and which door would allow him to leave the building. Truth be told, he couldn’t think even if he wanted to. He was running on adrenaline and fear.

He needed to get away and didn’t care how it happened so long as it did.

  
  


Less than twenty minutes after waking with heart-wrenching wails, Jeongguk found himself on his knees in front of the chain-link fence protecting the institution. He could barely see out to the mass of dark trees due to the time of night. But, he had managed to notice the barbed wire around the top of the fence, he wouldn’t be able to climb over and escape. So, he had dejectedly fallen to his knees, fingers tangled with the wire of the fence as if he could melt through it and leave this unknown place.

Sobs left his body, all adrenaline gone as he fell forward, forehead pressing against his hands. A pained scream left his lips, coming from deep in his stomach. He just wanted to go home.

He didn’t hear the rough male voice calling for him until they were directly behind him. 

  
  


“Hey, you alright, kid?” Jeongguk’s breath caught in his throat and he spun around rapidly, hope swimming through his body.

  
  


“Yoongi-hyung!” 

  
  


*

  
  


It was 3 am by the time Jeongguk was back in bed asleep, curled up with his head on your soft lounge pants covered lap with Jimin curled up behind him and holding him close.

  
  


“He was doing so well, what happened?” You asked, looking at the guard that had been the one to carry an exhausted Jeongguk back into the building and to the staff room where you and Jimin found them not even thirty minutes later. By then, Jeongguk had been whiny and asking for you, shrieking weakly though happily when both yourself and Jimin entered the room. Getting him up to his room was easy when you both promised to stay and cuddle him all night. 

Little after the three of you settled, Jeongguk was asleep.

  
  


“No idea, honestly.” The guard replied. He was new so you couldn’t quite remember his name but you were determined to after the night. 

“I was downstairs and got a call through from some guards on patrol saying a patient must’ve had a nightmare and woke up screaming and when they tried to calm him, he pushed them away and took off. I saw him from the office window in the garden so I went out and called to him. He seemed so out of it, mumbling stuff about being glad he found me but at least he let me bring him in. He went...little once I gave him a blanket to get warm. He was happy watching TV and then you turned up.” 

  
  


“Are you telling me he was big when you found him?” You gasped. Jimin straightened up too, sitting up but keeping his hand connected with Jungkook’s by the bunny’s chest.

  
  


“He seemed it to me, but I don’t know him.” 

  
  


“Are you sure?” He nodded but you noticed the hesitation. “What is it?” 

  
  


“Well, he knew my name but I mean, he’s probably heard other people say it or something.” He didn’t look too certain of his own words. 

  
  


“If I recall correctly, you’ve only worked here for a few days,” He nodded in confirmation “And you work the night shift, right?” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


“There’s no way Jeongguk could know your name, he’s always asleep by the time the shifts swap from day to night.” The guard’s eyebrows lifted in disbelief at your words. “He knows you someho-”

  
  


“D-did you say Jeon-Jeongguk?” You nodded. “No…” He whispered stumbling over, reaching a hand out as if to touch the sleeping male but Jimin growled protectively making him retract the limb. “Jeon Jeongguk?” 

  
  


“How do you know that? You do know him then?” 

  
  


“Oh fuck.” He collapsed to his knees, arms wrapping around his waist as tears spilt from his eyes.

  
  


“Hey, what’s your name?” You called carefully moving Jeongguk from your lap to approach the guard.

  
  


“Mi-Min Yoon-Yoongi.” He sobbed. 

  
  


“Yoongi, I need you to calm down. I can see this is a difficult, emotional time for you but I need you to get it together and explain to me how you know my patient.” You spoke firmly. Your tone was still as kind as you could manage right then but your mind was whirling. 

In the six months Jeongguk had been with you, you had never once managed to find or contact anyone from his life before he was taken. You only knew his surname from the missing child file from when Jeongguk went missing almost ten years ago. But, all of the contact details within the file were no longer in service and searching his family wasn’t of any help. His parents had passed away a few years ago in a car accident and his older brother well, he just disappeared not long afterwards. 

If this Min Yoongi genuinely knew Jeongguk as a preteen, he could be useful to you, to Jeongguk’s recovery.

  
  


“We-we were friends.” He choked out, glassy eyes glued to Jeongguk as if looking away for a mere fraction of a second would mean losing Jeongguk from his sight forever. If he truly did know your patient, then you guess it had happened once before.

“I-I-” A stuttering breath left his lips as he attempted to calm enough to talk. You shuffled closer and put a soothing hand on his knee, using your thumb to rub small curves against his uniform trousers.

“I was the last to see him.” He finally managed to state once his breathing had calmed a good five minutes later. Your movements stopped for a second but quickly picked back up.

  
  


“You did?” He nodded. “Can you tell me about that, Yoongi?” 

  
  


“We-” A deep inhale. “We would meet in the woods, not far from here actually. He found an old abandoned piano out there and knew I missed my one, that I couldn’t bring it to Busan with me when my family moved. So he showed me and it became our meeting spot. Every day at 4:30, we’d meet there and hang out, just us. I’m older than him, by four years but I had stood up for him when some guy at some take out place pushed into the cue ahead of the kid and he glued to me then. He didn’t really have friends. He was too quiet, always overshadowed by his brother but he was a good kid, deserved to have a good friend to look out for him so, I let him tag along with me.” A soft, nostalgic smile turned up the left side of Yoongi’s mouth as he recited his past to you but yet, he still didn’t look away from the sleeping bunny boy. “The night he went missing...it was late and I should’ve walked him to his door, I should’ve always done that but I didn’t. I didn’t walk him home and he never made it back. His brother came banging my door the next morning, accusing me of corrupting the kid, keeping him from his family. But, he wasn’t with me. When I realised what it meant, I tried to run out to find him but, his brother wouldn’t let me, blamed me and said I shouldn’t act like I care. He broke my ribs, nose, almost shattered my eye socket. The second my mum brought me home from the hospital, I was out searching everywhere for Jeongguk. We lived in the town at the bottom of this hill, it’s small. Everyone knew each other and everyone helped look for him, for anything that could help.” 

  
  


You honestly hadn’t expected such a thorough answer from the distraught man in front of you, you thought you’d get something distracted and half-hearted but, he told you everything you could’ve wanted to know about the night Jeongguk went missing. It wasn’t exactly new information to you. 

In the missing child report, Yoongi had been mentioned as “a close friend” with his name omitted due to his mother not allowing her underage son to be named in a police file. If his name had been in there, maybe you could have contacted the last person to see Jeongguk before he went missing.

  
  


Yoongi’s detailed response made you believe him. Unless he had somehow studied Jeongguk’s file and the missing child report extensively, he wouldn’t know any of that which he told you. You knew it hadn’t been publicised that Jeongguk met his friend in the woods at an old piano that night. Only someone close to him would’ve known that specific snippet of information. 

It was the honesty in his eyes that removed any last shred of doubt within you regarding Yoongi’s identity.

  
  


“I think we have a lot to talk about, Min Yoongi.” You noted, lifting your body to your feet. “Come with me to my office.” Finally, he looked up at you, his eyes screaming heartbreak. 

“He’ll still be here. He’ll sleep through with Jimin holding him. Jeongguk loves Jimin’s cuddles and whines when he has to stop. He’ll be safe and cared for, trust us.” He looked hesitant but something in you made him give in with a small nod, clambering to his feet. He gave Jeongguk one last longing look before following you to your office. 

Inside, you grabbed a bottle of water from your mini-fridge and handed it over to him before grabbing a notepad and pen and sitting at one end of the couch while he sat at the other. He melted against the material looking utterly exhausted. You didn’t blame him, it was a lot for one person to deal with in one night like that.

  
  


“First of all, I want to add you as his first family contact.” He looked at you funnily, as if he didn’t understand. 

  
  


“First?” You nodded. “But, Seokjin...his brother.” 

  
  


“He vanished four years ago, just after his parents died.” 

  
  


“His parents died!?” Yoongi bolted upright and stared at you as if you had grown another head.

  
  


“I take it that means you won’t be able to put us into contact with any of Jeongguk’s family?” 

  
  


“No...no, I can’t.” Yoongi unscrewed his bottle and took a couple of long gulps while you waited patiently for him to be ready to talk some more. When his bottle was on the side table on his left, he didn’t lean back into the cushions like he did when he had first sat down.

“At first, they all blamed me and hated me but then they realised how much I cared, how I was always out hours after everyone else looking and up early. I quit school to look for him. I quit everything to look for him. He was my best friend, he was the only family I had other than my mum.” You watched as his fingers picked at one another. You wanted to stop him before he made himself bleed but you didn’t move fast enough and a tiny drop of blood appeared next to the nail of his right index finger. He simply wiped it on his knee and continued to talk.

“They kind of took me in then, mum had to work a lot so they figured I needed some kind of adult supervision. They made me go to college and catch up on the school I missed, they said I was wasting my potential and paid my fees and for books and everything. Seokjin and I ended up getting close and moved to Seoul together for a while to study. At some point, I think we both ended up avoiding Busan because it didn’t hurt so much when we weren’t faced with memories of him. Seoul holds nothing of him. When we finished uni, I was offered a job in Gwangju and he made me take it, said it was the best opportunity for me and he was right. We slowly lost contact after that. Last I heard he was still in Seoul working criminal forensics or some shit.” 

  
  


“What did you study, then?” 

  
  


“Criminal psychology.” You hummed in approval and he chuckled, it sounded a little dark though so you stayed quiet in hopes of him elaborating. 

“Yeah, it was good, got paid really well. It’s funny, I spent all those years learning how to read criminals in hopes of understanding their thoughts and figuring out what happened to the kid but it’s not until long after I fucked that up and got my license revoked that I find him.”

  
  


“Revoked?” 

  
  


“Turns out, the government doesn’t take too kindly to the prison psychologist using their time to actually make criminals feel the guilt they should.”

You weren’t sure how to respond to that; if you agreed with Yoongi or the government on that one so you stayed silent on the matter.

  
  


“How did you wind up here then? Back in Busan near your childhood town?” 

  
  


“I wasn’t allowed to work as a prison psychologist anymore but I’m allowed to work as a guard. In fact, the warden wanted me there, knew that a lot of the prisoners feared me and wanted my help to repent or some shit, all because I knew how to get in their heads and make them realise what happened.” A lightbulb shone in your mind and you straightened up so suddenly that even from his peripheral, the moment made Yoongi jump in surprise.

“What?” 

  
  


“Do you think you can still do that, get into someone’s head and make them aware?” He tilted his head. 

  
  


“I haven’t done it in years but I remember in theory how.” 

  
  


“Jeongguk doesn’t realise how fucked up he had it, he’s blocked everything he doesn’t want to acknowledge. The only time he’s been anything close to improving has been tonight. Yoongi, you’re the only person he has been big around. I’ve not even seen it and I’m his primary caregiver, I spend every single day with him. Sometimes I take him to my house and he spends the day with Jimin and myself. Those days, I can see something breaking through in his eyes but he doesn’t change at all other than that.” 

  
  


“He’s that bad?” A frown so deep was etched into Yoongi’s pale features that if you hadn’t seen him moments before, you would’ve been forced to assume that it was a permanent resident on his face.

“What happened to him?” 

  
  


“I don’t think it’s wise you know that, not now. You’re too close personally, even if you could look at it professionally for someone else, you can’t for Jeongguk. It’s better to at least wait if you really do want to know.” 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, you’re probably right.” He admitted with a puff of heavy breath leaving his chest. “I want him to get better. He deserves to be better than this.” 

  
  


“I know and I’m hoping with your help, we can start to make that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that I may be late with the next update as I haven't even started to write it yet. I'm struggling with it, not gonna lie.
> 
> I hope I can update on the 11th to try and stick to my two-week gap between updates but if I can't, I apologise, writing isn't my friend anymore lol


	7. Chapter 7

_ “You must be blind or something because the kid was clearly waiting there,” Jeongguk looked up through his eyelashes at the deep voice appearing in front of him. There stood an older male, closer to his brother’s age than his own but closer to his height than his brothers. He wore battered old chunky boots and a black denim jacket. Jeongguk had never seen a guy so effortlessly cool before. _

  
  


_ “What?” It was one of the rude guys that cut in the line in front of Jeongguk.  _

  
  


_ “Get to the back of the line, the kid is next.” He didn’t even waver, he stood his ground even when the argument escalated into a full-blown fistfight. Jeongguk wanted to be just like him.  _

_ He wasn’t brave enough to stand up for himself let alone a complete stranger.  _

_ The stranger in dark denim grabbed Jeongguk’s hand with his own bruised and bloodied one and lead Jeongguk over the crumpled mess of beaten males to the cashier to order calm as can be. _

_ Jeongguk definitely wanted to be just like him.  _

  
  


~*~

Honestly, you didn’t know how Jeongguk would react if he’d stay in his little headspace or revert back to a healthy headspace even if only for a moment. You were nervous, to say the least.

  
  


Namjoon too was anxious, having rushed into work the moment you called him to inform him of the potential forward step in Jeongguk’s recovery. 

The pair of you had spent all morning making a plan of action, getting Yoongi up to speed in all he needed to know about Jeongguk and checking the backstory he had given you the night before, just in case. Thankfully, Min Yoongi was exactly who he said he was.

  
  


Jimin had been playing with Jeongguk all morning and sat with him during lunch to keep him occupied and accompanied so it was your pure-hearted boyfriend that walked Jeongguk to Namjoon’s office where yourself, Namjoon and Yoongi had agreed would be the best place to execute your idea to minimise any foul reaction from the patient. Jeongguk was already familiar with the space and what it was used for after all. 

  
  


Upon hearing a knock on the closed door, the three of you stopped your soft discussion to turn and eye the entrance wearily.

  
  


“Come in!” Namjoon called. Slowly, the door opened just enough for Jimin to peer into the room.

  
  


“Are you ready for Guk?” He questioned, chewing on his own lip nervously. Silently, you nodded. Jimin shot you a reassuring smile before he opened the door wider and stepped inside allowing Jeongguk to enter by his side, the pair hand in hand. Jeongguk was clutching Cooky to his chest with his free hand and you were glad for it. He may need the comfort.

  
  


“Hey, Sweetheart,” You greeted with a smile. Jeongguk’s features lit up spotting you stood behind Namjoon’s desk beside the doctor himself. 

  
  


“Noona! Hyung!” Jeongguk let go of Jimin to run over and throw himself at Namjoon first. “Gukkie missed you, Joonie!”

  
  


“I missed you too, Sweetheart,” Namjoon replied genuinely. You were all incredibly fond of the bunny boy. “How are you feeling today?” 

  
  


“Sleepy,” He pouted, straightening up to shuffle over and throw his arms around your neck and nuzzle up to you. “Gukkie didn’t sleep well.” 

  
  


“I know, Sweetheart, your noona told me so. You had a bad nightmare, didn’t you?” He nodded against your neck, whimpering slightly. “Can you remember it?” 

  
  


“Gukkie no' 'member.” You rubbed his back comfortingly.

  
  


“That’s okay.” You glanced at Namjoon who nodded at you so you took a deep breath and shuffled Jeongguk around until he would stand upright properly and look you in the eye.

  
  


“We have someone different here today to do a special session.” You informed. 

  
  


“Special?” You nodded. “Is Noona staying?” 

  
  


“Yes, I’m staying and so is Jiminie so you have lots of people here keeping you safe and happy, okay? It’s nothing to be scared of, Sweetheart.”

  
  


“Okay, Noona. Gukkie is a big boy! Gukkie isn’t scared!” You smiled fondly at him before taking his hand and carefully leading him over to his usual spot on the floor where you had already set up some of his favourite plushies to play with. His eyes lit up and he immediately sat down, holding your hand looser as he carefully set Cooky on his crossed legs to pick up another toy.

  
  


“Are you ready to talk to him, Sweetheart?” You asked. Jeongguk just hummed so you looked behind you to the side of the room where Yoongi had been waiting almost entirely out of sight. A ghost of the heartbroken look he held last night was reflected on his features up until he sat cross-legged on the floor opposite yourself and Jeongguk.

  
  


“Jeongguk?” He spoke, calling the younger male’s attention. Jeongguk stopped moving instantly. 

You held your breath as you waited for Jeongguk to respond. 

Had he recognised Yoongi’s voice immediately?

  
  


“Gukkie doesn’t like that name.” Your shoulders slumped sadly as his reply. 

  
  


“Oh..right.” You were pretty sure Yoongi had felt the same hope you had only for the bunny to crush it with five words.

“Is there anything you’d like me to call you then, kid?” Yoongi cringed at how easily the word had slipped from his mouth. He was supposed to be a professional. 

  
  


“Kid?” Jeongguk mumbled thoughtfully before looking up at Yoongi for the first time. You saw Yoongi’s breath hitch. 

“Kid…” He nodded then.

  
  


“You want me to call you kid?” Jeongguk hesitated but nodded, as if he wasn’t sure why he was agreeing to it. 

It was a good sign. 

Clearly, Jeongguk felt a connection to the term even if he didn’t understand why on a conscious level. Part of him remembered Yoongi, part of him remembered his life from before he was kidnapped. 

There was hope for him.

  
  


“Do you know who this is, Sweetheart?” You questioned, motioning to Yoongi. Jeongguk studied him with furrowed eyebrows as if he did recognise him and was trying to remember why. 

  
  


“Yeah!” Jeongguk finally exclaimed, looking at you with a proud grin and you just knew that really, he didn’t know who Yoongi really was.

“He waited with Gukkie for Noona and Jiminie last night!” 

  
  


“Yeah, that’s correct.” You smiled softly. Jeongguk wiggled happily at getting the answer correct. 

“Do you remember his name?” 

  
  


“Yoon...Yoon...Yoonie?” Jeongguk suggested making you all laugh lightly. 

  
  


“My name is Min Yoongi, kid, I’m here to help you remember.” 

  
  


*

  
  


The first session with Yoongi went smoothly which you were all very happy about but you also knew that it was the least potentially triggering of any session that would happen. It was only the first session so you had all decided it would be best used to try and get Jeongguk used to Yoongi and comfortable with him. Luckily, that happened pretty quickly. 

Yoongi played with Jeongguk and made the plushies talk, even about things that verged on serious, just to see how Jeongguk would react but he was fine and happy the whole time. He thought it was a great game and didn’t associate Cooky being “bunnynapped” with his own history. Clearly, he wasn’t consciously aware of that, even though the topic was mentioned. At the very least, it allowed Yoongi to firsthand experience Jeongguk’s ability to block bad memories and let him understand just how much work he had in store for him.

  
  


After the two hours were up, you could see that Yoongi was emotionally drained so you escorted him to your office while Namjoon and Jimin kept Jeongguk company so that he didn’t get upset that you were once again not with him to play.

  
  


“I thought you were exaggerating,” Yoongi admitted once the pair of you had been sitting on your couch for a good ten minutes in silence. You had figured letting him have some time to think things over would be best but you didn’t want to leave him alone in case he needed support.

“I just couldn’t imagine my little Jeongguk being so...little…so not himself like you and Namjoon said he is but...he is. He’s really that bad.” 

  
  


“Do you think you can help?” 

  
  
  


“I think he’s buried it all so far down that it won’t be easy but I won’t stop trying until I find him. We don’t lose memories, we just can’t access them on our own anymore. He just needs the right kind of help.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Yoongi. I was beginning to give up hope.” 

  
  


“I don’t blame you, Y/N, I really don’t but thank you, for not giving up on him.” The sincerity in his smile as he looked at you made your heart tremble a little. He cared so so much for your bunny boy. You hoped that not only for Jeongguk’s sake but Yoongi’s too, that Yoongi could find a way to help Jeongguk remember his past, help him remove the blocks he had created so that he could come to terms with his trauma and move past it.

No-one deserves to be stuck in one place while the world revolves around them without them even noticing, least of all Jeon Jeongguk.


	8. Chapter 8

_ . _

_ Everything hurt and he couldn’t see a thing. His world was thick and black and he couldn’t move his arms or legs. He couldn’t close his mouth or make more sound than the gurgles that escaped past metal and flesh and everything hurt. _

.  
  


.

_ Jeongguk didn’t know how much more he could take. _

_ He didn’t know how long he had been pushed and pulled around, used and bruised by large hands and bodies his little body should never have had to face and everything hurt. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ He didn’t have the energy to fight back anymore. _

_ He didn’t have the willpower to care what they did to his body. _

_ He didn’t have the mental strength to keep both his sanity and the person he had been working towards building present. _

_ He couldn’t take it anymore and everything hurt so he shut it off and accepted his place surrounded by touches that were far from loving. _

  
  


~*~

Yoongi’s work with Jeongguk was slow and draining work. Despite he himself insisting that he wanted to work daily with his long lost friend, yourself and Namjoon knew it wouldn’t do him any good even if you both wished he could. After every session, Yoongi needed time with you to unwind and settle his own mind. He needed his own time to heal so the sessions were a weekly basis, at least at first. 

After a few months you realised that Jeongguk was having a lot more moments where he seemed lost in his mind, where his features didn’t look so young and carefree and although it broke your heart a little every time you saw such confusion drizzled with pain on his features, you knew it meant good things.

So, you had a serious talk with Namjoon first and then Namjoon and Yoongi together and the three of you decided that Jeongguk should have sessions twice a week and Yoongi would go straight home once he completed his report and time with you after each session to recover instead of hanging around like he usually did.

  
  


Even though you had high hopes for Jeongguk’s recovery with Yoongi so heavily involved, you never imagined things would turn out how they did.

  
  


You were in your office reading a fellow caregivers notes on another patient when the phone started to ring on your desk. You picked it up and held it to your ear while still scrolling through the document on your monitor. Before you could even make a single sound to answer, Yoongi’s shaken voice came through the line.

  
  


“Y/N, you need to get here now. I think-I think I did it.” He announced. You didn’t even need to ask for clarification, you knew what he meant, the heart-wrenching sobbing in the background had you throwing down the receiver carelessly and sprinting out of your office without even checking to see if the receiver was back in place.

  
  


Yoongi had been giving his own office for his sessions with Jeongguk, it was just a small room make comfortable with a couple of couches with a coffee table and beanbags and of course an array of toys for your bunny boy to play with throughout.

So you ran straight to Yoongi’s office and barged in without even knocking, there wasn’t time for such formalities. 

  
  


The sight in front of you made you stop in your tracks. 

The room had been trashed; posters pulled from the walls and in tatters across the carpet, a couch overturned with the cushions nowhere in sight, toys scattered wildly in every available spot, Yoongi’s papers in messy piles with the coffee table they usually lived on broken against the wall below a dent in the brick, chunks of plaster decorating the splintered wood.

But you couldn’t even focus on that because in the far corner, below red smudges on the white wall was your bunny boy curled up, his whole body shaking and broken wails leaving his sore throat.

You forced your eyes away from Jeongguk to find Yoongi. He was on the couch that had been left untouched by rage and pain, his feet up on the seat underneath him and tears cascading down his cheeks. His phone was still clutched up to his ear with wide fearful eyes trained on his patient.

It was clear who you had to attend to first. 

Your legs took you over to Yoongi where you reached out to take his phone from his grasp gently causing his head to whip around to stare up at you.

  
  


“I-I-I-” He stammered, choking on the syllable and cutting off, hands shaking as he reached for you. You sat down beside him and wrapped one arm around his body as the other used the device in your hand to dial.

  
  


Five minutes later Namjoon arrived and took Yoongi away to comfort the man leaving you with Jeongguk who had quietened down by then but his sobs could still be heard in the unnatural silence of the room.

  
  


Slowly, you approached the hybrid cowering in the corner, a blanket and water bottle that Namjooon had brought along clutched in your hands.

  
  


“Jeongguk?” You called softly but he didn’t hear you. You waited until you were almost within arms reach before lowering onto your knees and calling his name again. His entire body tensed up, his sounds cutting off and you were certain he didn’t breathe for a few seconds.

“My name is Y/F/N,” You announced calmly, hoping your steady speech and emotional state with benefit and calm him. “I don’t know if you remember me right now and if not, that’s okay but I’ve been looking after you lately, keeping you safe and healthy and happy. The last thing I’d ever do is hurt you, Jeongguk. I just want you safe and relaxed right now. Do you think you can manage that for me? I know you’ve just been dealt a terrible hand but I’m here to help you through it.” 

  
  


For a while, Jeongguk didn’t acknowledge you further, he simply stayed curled up, head buried in his arms crossed over his knees but he was slowly regulating his breathing, calming himself so you didn’t disturb him. You would’ve sat there all day and night if that’s what he needed from you. Luckily though, just under twenty minutes later he lifted his head just enough to reveal the blotchy red and tear-stained skin of the top half of his face. Bloodshot eyes darted around until they landed on you when they widened a little in fear before recognition overcame them and his whole demeanour relaxed that little bit. 

  
  


“You’re probably thirsty, hm?” You questioned. He nodded slightly so you held out the bottle which he took with trembling fingers. You watched as he unscrewed the cap and lifted the plastic to his lips. Before any liquid even made it to his mouth, his hand twitched a little harder and spilt some of the contents down his shirt. You moved to get up and find the box of tissues from the table to wipe away the spill but Jeongguk made a distressed sound so you fell still. He was suddenly sitting a lot straighter and staring at you with wide petrified eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” You assured with a soft smile, one meant to be friendly and understanding “I’m just going to find the tissues.” 

  
  


“Don’t leave me please.” He pleaded, his voice hoarse and broken from all of the screaming and crying. 

  
  


“Oh,” You settled back onto your knees, surprised by the request. Noticing that you were not going to leave, Jeongguk’s expression relaxed and he turned his attention back to swallowing down as much water as he could.

“Slow down or you’ll make yourself sick.” You reminded instinctively as you had to the boy many times while he rushed his food. 

  
  


“You say that a lot,” He remembered, his lips twitching into a barely-there smile. You simply nodded. He finished the bottle slowly and screwed the lid back on to set it aside on the floor.

“I do remember you,” Jeongguk stated after a little while.

“You’ve been good to me, thank you.”

  
  


“You don’t deserve anything else, Jeongguk,” He made a face. “What is it?”

  
  


“Just, guess I’m used to you calling me Sweetheart.” He mused, chuckling weakly. You smiled lightly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I’m Jeongguk again, I don’t want to be in that headspace ever again. But getting used to my name is going to be weird. Guess all of this is going to be weird, huh?” He gave you a sad kind of smile that you couldn’t help but reflect back to him. He wasn’t wrong.

  
  


“I won’t lie to you, Jeongguk, things are going to be really tough for a long time. You’ve repressed and blocked a lot of bad stuff for such a long time that it’ll take a long time of therapy and slow exposure to reality to get you back on track but there are people here that care a lot about you and want nothing but the best for you.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Y/N. Thank you for caring about me even when no-one else did.”

  
  


*

It wasn’t until that night after you shared dinner with Jeongguk in your office that you saw Namjoon and Yoongi again.

  
  


“Hey, I’m Kim Namjoon.” Your best friend greeted as he entered the room, talking to Jeongguk who was curled up on the couch half asleep. You were surprised he hadn’t fallen asleep hours ago after the morning he had endured but he didn’t seem to want to stop talking about whatever you could tell him about the modern world he missed out on. You both skirted the subject of his ordeal and past as it was too fresh to be approachable but knew it would have to be addressed in the upcoming days. He couldn’t just ignore his issues or else they’d never get resolved, he’d never make peace with any of it. But he was allowed time to grieve and settle first.

  
  


“Yeah, I remember you,” Jeongguk mumbled, shuffling to sit up a little straighter in the presence of a guest.

  
  


“That’s a very good sign.” Namjoon smiled warmly. “It’ll make your future progress and journey a lot easier on you if you are already aware of us and our roles in your recovery.” Jeongguk just nodded. 

“There is someone outside, the one that was with you this morning.” The bunny looked confused, the ears atop his head twitching curiously as if trying to hear whoever was outside. 

The sight of them made you smile. 

Gukkie hated his bunny traits so he didn’t have them out a lot but Jeongguk hadn’t hidden them once solidifying a difference between the two personas.

The more of Jeongguk that shone through bright, the less chance Gukkie had to reappear.

  
  


“Wasn’t it just Y/N?” Jeongguk questioned looking at you confusedly. 

  
  


“No, I wasn’t there at first, I was called.” You informed. “Is it okay if the other comes in? He’s someone that cares about you more than anyone else here.” Jeongguk looked surprised by that information and nodded, curiosity sparking his eyes as he turned to look at the open door. 

In shuffled Yoongi, face paler than usual and eyes still red and puffy yet they still managed to immediately locate and lock onto his childhood best friend.

  
  


“Hy-hyung?” Jeongguk choked out. Yoongi nodded, a watery smile taking over his features when Jeongguk bolted up from the couch and scrambled over to throw himself at the elder with a sob of relief and joy. Yoongi broke into tears too, holding the bunny boy impossibly tight against his shoulder despite the height difference.

  
  


You met Namjoon’s gaze and nodded in answer to the silent question in his eyes. After turning off your computer you got up and joined Namjoon by the door.

  
  


“We’ll go set up a d new room for you, Jeongguk and give you two some time to catch up. Make yourselves comfortable, we won’t be too long.” They both nodded but otherwise didn’t respond, too caught up in one another so you closed the door gently behind you and headed to Gukkie’s room with Namjoon. 

  
  


“I kind of can’t believe it,” Namjoon announced placing Gukkie’s personal belongings into boxes from the desk and bed while you worked on emptying the bathroom.

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“At breakfast you were having to scold him for playing with his food and now he’s...well I don’t know yet but he’s not…” 

  
  


“Sweetheart, he’s not our Sweetheart any more.” 

  
  


“Yeah,” He exhaled. “Jeon Jeongguk...Suits him.” 

  
  
  


“Yeah, it really does.


	9. Chapter 9

_ “Hyung, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Jeongguk questioned, staring up at the clouds, ground at his back, best friend by his side. He couldn’t be happier. _

  
  


_ “Ugh, I don’t know, rich with a hot wife.” Yoongi decided thoughtlessly. He honestly didn’t know where he wanted to be in the future, where he saw himself. He didn’t have dreams or ambitions that lived past getting through the day without giving up his faith in humanity. _

  
  


_ “You can do that, you could be a famous musician!” Jeongguk enthused once he had stopped giggling at his hyung’s answer. _

_ “I’d come to all your shows and be your number one fan!”  _

  
  


_ “Really?” Yoongi turned his head to eye the younger. Jeongguk nodded enthusiastically, unaware of the fond smile being sent his way. _

  
  


_ “I already am.”  _

  
  


_ Yoongi turned back to the sky with a bright gummy smile on aching his cheeks. _

_ “What about you, kid? What do you want to be?” _

  
  


_ “Hm, I don’t really care what job I have or where I am or who else with so long as I have you. I just want to be happy.”  _

  
  


*

Time seemed to change drastically after that day, both elongating and shortening as if the world couldn’t decide how it felt. As if the dizzying days were in tune with the state of your mind and heart. Months flew by and dragged but before you knew it, the day had come and it all hit you at once like a bucket of ice-cold water spilling atop your head.

  
  


You weren’t ready. 

It couldn’t be time yet.

He had only just arrived.

It wasn’t time for your bunny boy to leave yet.

  
  


Fifteen months to almost the exact day.

That’s how long it had been since Jeongguk first came under your wing and even though everyone feared the worst for him, it was time for him to leave the nest and start living for the first time in a long time.

  
  


“I’m going to cry,” Jimin stated, walking into your office the morning of Jeongguk’s leaving ceremony, just a cake in the canteen and hugs from the staff, well wishes for his future and a reminder that if the world was too cruel for him to handle, he could come back for a little longer.

  
  


But, unlike Jimin’s words, you were already crying, tears had not stopped spilling from your eyes the moment you arrived in your office after waking Jeongguk for breakfast and leaving him to pack up his last few belongings to take with him. 

  
  


“Oh, Y/N,” Jimin cooed, rushing over to curl up behind you where you were folded into a sad little ball on the couch and wrapped his arms around you. “You’ll still see him, he’s going to visit us and we can visit him and Yoongi and he’s not leaving forever.” You nodded madly, knowing all of that but it still hurt. 

Jeongguk had been the centre of your life for 15 whole months, suddenly not having him to care for and laugh with on a daily basis was a big change that you weren’t ready to face. If it was your decision though, Jeongguk would never leave your side. He was too important to you. 

  
  


“I-I don’t want him to leave me.” You sobbed, wrapping your hands around Jimin’s wrists to hold them tight to your chest, wanting to be as close to your love as possible. 

  
  


“He needs this, Y/N,” He sniffled, never able to keep his own emotions in check for long when you were crying, especially when he himself was already feeling emotional about the day. 

Jimin’s feelings were not the same as yours but he cared for Jeongguk an awful lot too, he related to him and loved him dearly just as you did. Jimin knew it was a big step to leave the Institute and was so proud of the bunny hybrid for turning around so fast and thoroughly as he had. You were all so proud of Jeongguk.

  
  


“I know,” You pouted against his hand that he had lifted to caress your cheek. “I know he does. Doesn’t mean I want him to go though.” 

  
  


“I know.” He pressed a kiss to your head. “He loves you though, he’ll stick to his word and visit every chance he has.” 

You had to believe him or else you didn’t know how else you’d let Jeongguk go.

  
  


*

The ceremony itself wasn’t long. 

The kitchen staff bought out a couple of cakes and Jeongguk blew out the candle on the middle one. Everyone cheered and he grinned brightly. Your heart trembled. 

One by one, the staff gave Jeongguk farewell hugs or handshakes and some gave gifts that Yoongi took from Jeongguk and placed on a table while the kitchen staff cut and handed out slices of cake.

You turned down your slice and Jimin frowned at your side, accepting his own politely. 

  
  


“You love cake.” He pointed out stabbing his fork into his slice and eating a piece. You just hummed. 

You felt sick. 

A staff member that knew Jimin from his time in the institute approached and took your boyfriend’s attention away with kind-hearted conversation.

You took the distraction as your chance to slip away and enter the empty kitchen. 

  
  


Not even five minutes later a body stood beside where you were hunched over the sink, hands on either side of the basin and cold water dripping from your face from where you had been repeatedly dousing yourself in water as cold as it came from the tap.

  
  


“Y/N? Are you okay?” You let out a slow exhale before turning off the tap and pushing the strands of your hair that got caught in the water back out of your face to turn and face Jeongguk. He looked so concerned for you. You swallowed thickly.

  
  


“Yeah, just feeling a bit...not myself.” You stated, wiping droplets from your clumping eyelashes. You were so glad you had forgone all makeup that morning. You at least had the foresight to know it would have gotten ruined.

  
  


“Yeah, I know what you mean,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I know I kind of can’t fully understand what myself is yet, it’ll take a while but today I just...I don’t…” He sighed heavily before reaching out and pulling your body to his chest. “I know I need to leave, go live with hyung and figure myself out, learn to function and deal with normal adult things but I’m so used to having you around, having you be the first person I see every morning and the last at night that I don’t know how I’m going to function without you.” He breathed into your hair. Your fingers traced meaningless shapes against his lower back. “I shouldn’t feel like this, shouldn’t burden you with this but I can’t leave without letting you know how much you mean to me, Y/N.” 

  
  


“You mean so much to me too, Jeongguk. It’s going to be hard not seeing you every day, eating meals with you and watching your face light up when you realise I’m in the room,” you chuckled lightly and felt his smile against your head. “You’re great for my self-worth, you know?” 

  
  


“I’m glad, you should feel great about yourself. You’re incredible, Y/N.” You tightened your hold on him and he sucked in a shaky breath. “I love you, I don’t know what it means yet but I know I love you all the same.” You started to respond but he shook his head and held you tighter. “Please don’t respond to that, even if you do feel the same, please don’t tell me, not until I understand myself.” 

  
  


“Okay.” You agreed, understanding why he felt like that, that he had a lot to figure out and couldn’t add your own feelings whatever they may be to the mix. 

  
  


“Hey uh, kid, we need to go to beat traffic.” Yoongi’s voice broke you both from your little bubble. Reluctantly, you both let go and parted. 

Jimin was with Yoongi, smiling sadly at the sight of you fighting to remain composed and not launch yourself back into Jeongguk’s arms because it really looked like he would catch you. It looked like he’d always catch you.

  
  


“We should go too,” Jimin announced softly so you looked at him puzzled. “You’ve been given a few days off so we’re going to go home so I can pamper and spoil you.” 

  
  


“I think you deserve that,” Jeongguk stated, quiet enough only you heard, whether it was intentional or not. It seemed as if he was still feeling the remnants of your moment and didn’t want to break the calm between you. 

You looked up at Jeongguk.

“Can I come and visit you next week, once I’m settled with Yoongi and used to my new home?” 

  
  


“Of course, whenever you want. Just say when.” You agreed easily, nodding your head enthusiastically. Jeongguk smiled at you, something full of adoration and love. You were sure you couldn’t have stopped yourself returning the look even if you wanted to.

  
  


Yoongi was the one to step up and gently pull Jeongguk away sensing that he wouldn’t move on his own and neither would you. Neither of you wanted to part feeling like it was too final despite plans being made saying otherwise. You didn’t know what could happen before next time but you knew what was happening then, you were together and that was what you didn’t want to lose.

  
  


Jimin joined you and held you comfortingly as Yoongi and Jeongguk left the kitchen. 

Still, you stood still until after the kitchen staff had entered the room with empty plates and dirty cutlery and returned to work.

  
  


“Let’s go home, yeah?” Jimin whispered into your ear. You nodded and laced your fingers together when his hand found yours to lead you out of the way.

  
  
  


Jimin drove home that day and ran the bath while you wandered aimlessly around the apartment, prodding and straightening things that were barely out of place.

He stripped you both and lowered you into the bubbles and comforting smelling water.

He held you as you cried again, tears dripping into the shimmering water and not changing a thing.

  
  


Fifteen months ago you met Jeon Jeongguk.

Fifteen months ago you didn’t know that the bunny boy you rescued from a terrible situation would grow to become the man that when he left your care would have taken a part of yourself with him as his own.

Fifteen months ago you never would’ve thought that you could love more than one man but Jeongguk proved you wrong without even trying.

You could only hope that fifteen months wouldn’t be all you had with your bunny boy.

You prayed that the future had more in store for you and your Sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everything that read and left comments/kudos and all of those lovely things that let me know you have read and enjoyed my little story. I'm really happy so many of you have liked it, even if I didn't update for a whole month and not suddenly it's over haha, sorry I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Yes, I have purposely left it like that for a potential sequel but apparently I'm really bad at actually writing sequels, as anyone that read Protection Squad will know.  
So I've no idea if it'll happen but hey, at least there's the option if ever I have the right mindset for something so serious as this story has been though the sequel wouldn't be as heavy hopefully.
> 
> I have other stories on the go though so I won't be gone for long! I hope to see you on them :3


End file.
